


The only one for me is you, and you for me

by mybeanieandme



Series: So Happy Together [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Bakery, F/M, Famous Niall, Fluff, Font Face, Imagine Me And You AU, Kissing, M/M, Pining Harry, Pining Louis, Promise, The Tomlinson Twins, There is obama porn, if you know the movie you know it's not elounor endgame, warning lots of elounor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybeanieandme/pseuds/mybeanieandme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <cite> “All right. Where- do you learn to make ice cream?” Harry asked very seriously. </cite>
  <br/>
  <cite>“Where?!” the twins responded.</cite>
  <br/>
  <cite>“Sundae school,” Harry informed them. </cite>
</p><p>Louis is a graphic designer and newlywed who becomes infatuated with a baker.<br/>Harry is a baker that falls in love with a client.<br/>Eleanor works for Simon and hates her life.<br/>Perrie is looking for love in all the wrong places.<br/>Niall is a famous rock star who is weirdly close with the Tomlinsons.<br/>Liam is his fit personal trainer boyfriend.<br/>Zayn gives a great best man speech. </p><p>OR</p><p>An exact retelling of Imagine Me and You. It’s the Imagine Me and You AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Going Down

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic, please be gentle. I have no beta so apologizes for spelling and grammar errors. Also I am painfully American. 
> 
> This is almost an exact retelling of Imagine Me and You. A lot of the dialogue is exactly the same because it is so perfect I didn’t want to change it. I apologize to Ol Parker right now. You made beautiful movie and then- I turned it into this. 
> 
> I don’t own anyone or anything. 
> 
> Everyone is older in this-. Assume Louis is like 27- and stipulate everyone else's ages from there?
> 
> Louis’s siblings aren’t their correct ages (I am assuming they aren’t because I did not look them up because that felt extra creepy) and the new twins- aren’t in this.  
> Eleanor’s birthday is also- made up. Because I didn’t check that either for the same reason.  
> Timeline is off with the American presidency of Barak Obama and when the UK legalized gay marriage. 
> 
> Warning, Simon is a misogynistic asshole in this. Everything is freeform. Nothing hurts.

“I need a cake that says- I’m happy it’s your birthday but not too happy- you’re a bitch of a stepmother, and you don’t really love me… Can you make a cake like that?”

Harry’s first customer of the day and it was already the longest day of his life. “You want a cake that tastes like contempt?” he clarified helpfully.

“Yes!” the woman answered brightly. 

He took her order, promised it would be done for her abhorrent stepmother on Tuesday and sent her on her merry way.  
His shop was small and off the beaten track. Cream colored walls with aquamarine colored accents. It was simple and understated and homey and he loved it. There was a lot of happiness in these walls (cakes of contempt withheld, of course) and Harry was surrounded by smiles. It was, after all, difficult not to smile with a butter cream frosted cupcake in your hands. But Harry found that he could, in fact, not smile with cake in his hands and that is how Nick, his best friend, found him, loading up his afternoon delivery in his black Range Rover. 

“What’s the job?” Nick asked, leaning against the side of the car.

“Wedding,” Harry grunted, placing four neat boxes beside a five-tiered masterpiece he had spent all night decorating with fondant flowers. Not that he minded, it was his job and- it wasn’t like he had anything better to do. 

“Nice couple?”

“Haven’t met them. Mother came in and did the tasting.”

“That’s a bit odd,” Nick commented plainly. 

“I thought so,” Harry agreed.

“Come out with me afterwards?”

“Sure.”

“Cool. We’ll go together then!”

“I’ll meet you there.”

“You’re not coming.”

“Bake-Off is on tonight.”

Nick scoffed. “You need to get laid.”

“I need to get paid. Which I am about to go do,” Harry said with the slam of his boot, which effectively ended the conversation. 

~~

Louis sat patiently watching the blocky serif-less numbers count up towards his alarm. He tapped the top of the clock abruptly as the clock struck the hour effectively cutting off the obnoxious beeping he had the misfortune of waking up to every other day of the year, and reclined back in bed smiling broadly.

Last night had been his last in his own flat, in his own bed, in his old (probably. no. definitely in need of a wash) sheets. Today was the first day of a future he had cemented years ago coming to fruition. 

A day when he couldn’t mind waking up before his alarm.

A day when he would marry his best friend.

The sound of knocking pulled him from his bedroom and broke the soft stupid smile playing at his face. He tried to pause to keep his pace as he walked the long hallway to the front door but frankly he was too excited. He ran the rest of the way, throwing the door open, and unleashing a barrage of hugs from the people on the other side. 

“TOMMO,” Louis barely registered as a mop of blond hair nearly tackled him into the sofa with affection. 

“Niall,” he muffled against Niall’s broad shoulder (had it been this broad before-?). He sucked in a quick breath before Niall crushed him in a tighter hug. His friend smelled like oily chips, Marc Jacob’s Bang, and faintly of sweat. “Have you been lifting?” 

“Liam’s got me in the gym e’ery other day seems like,” Niall pulled back slightly and Louis watched as his eyes shifted back and forth as he contemplated his hectic schedule as if it had never occurred to him the frequency his boyfriend had him in the gym. Niall always reminded Louis of sans serif typefaces. Such a versatile type, well loved by everyone. It helped that he was a big-time music star who had dropped out their second year of university to score a huge recording contract and was now on his second album. 

“Something’s gotta balance out all that Nando’s,” the other person at the door slowly came into view as Niall pulled back from the sofa allowing Louis to breathe properly again. Niall immediately jumped into defending himself about eating just the right amount of food and the difficulties of being a famous rock star. But Louis was elsewhere, eyes landing at first in the garment bag his other friend had slung over his shoulder, and then on his friend himself. 

It was unfair really how good Zayn looked in a suit. Thin and chiseled like a modern style typeface with just the right amount of letting between the capital and first lowercase letter. Armani just- well- if you will pardon the pun- suited him. 

“You’ve got font face,” Zayn said, no longer bickering with Niall, pulling Louis back from wherever his mind had wandered.

“I’ve got what?” Louis asked.

“Font face,” Zayn repeated. Niall nodded along.

“Y’ah, s’when you’re about to compare something to a font we’ve ne’er heard of and we stop listening five words in ‘cause we can’t follow but we can tell it means something to you,” Niall explained.

“I can follow, I just choose not to. Especially when he compares a barista’s glasses to an all lowercase handwritten weathered font he’s discovered the night before,” Zayn elaborated with an eyeroll. 

Louis sat baffled for a minute, not realizing what he thought were his inner monologues, in fact made their way out of his mouth. “I don’t do that- do I?”

“Which font were you comparing me to just now?” Zayn asked in response. 

“Bodoni,” Louis said, tilting his head contemplatively, glasses skewing slightly.  
Niall and Zayn burst out laughing making Louis smile sheepishly. Okay. He got it. 

“You better get dressed, Lou,” Zayn said, suddenly remembering the time. 

“Shit- right,” Louis jumped off the sofa. “My mum will be here any min-.” And as if on cue, his mother’s voice sounded from the other side of the door.

“Boo Bear! You better be ready. Can’t keep your lovely bride waiting!” she said with a knock.

“I sure hope you’re not talking about yerself, Jay,” Niall said to her opening the door. “That’d be a bit incestuous and you might break my heart seeing as I’d planned on whisking you away meself.”

Jay laughed, wrapping Niall in a warm hug before pulling away to hug Zayn. “I don’t think Liam would like it very much if we eloped.”

Louis chuckled as she approached him last, hugging him quickly before pulling away to squeeze his shoulders. “You excited?”

“Yeah,” Louis replied, emotions swelling in the pit of his stomach.

“You nervous?” she followed up.

“Yeah,” his eyes crinkled, he could feel the tears welling as they held each other’s arms. 

She pulled him back in for a reassuring hug. “You should be. Why a lovely girl like that chose a boy like you-,” she started, teasing clear in her voice.

“Hey!” Louis replied indignantly but smiling all the same.

“LOU!” a chorus of young female voices rang out from the doorway.

“Girls! I told you to wait in the car,” Jay turned to scold them but it was difficult when they looked as adorable as they did in their matching dresses and knew they wanted to see Louis just as badly as she had.

“Phoebes! Daisy!” Louis cried, neglecting his mother to hug his sisters who nearly tackled him back into the sofa.

“Tell us a joke, Lou!” Daisy instructed.

“Yeah, Lou! Something funny,” Phoebe insisted.

“A joke-?” Louis asked.

“They’re into knock-knock jokes this week,” Jay explained but quickly followed up with, “girls, we’ve got to let your brother get dressed or else he’ll be late for his own wedding.”

~~

Eleanor was halfway into her dress when her groom-to-be finally arrived at the chapel- although she was not allowed to see him- his two youngest sisters effectively announced his arrival. 

“El! El! You look so very pretty, El,” they said in chorus, rushing past her maid-of-honor, Perrie, straight toward the bride in the back of her dressing room.

“Daisy, Phoebe!” she held out her arms to hug them.

“NO,” came a voice from behind her. The twins stopped mid motion as their eldest sister waggled her finger at them. “I’m sure you’ve got smudges somewhere and you can’t make El’s dress dirty.”

“Lottie, you’re no fun!” Daisy said, crossing her arms.

“No, fun at all,” Phoebe agreed, mimicking her twin. 

“Soon she’ll be our sister too and she’s older and she will be the boss of you!” Daisy informed Lottie.

Lottie rolled her eyes, “until then you two have to do what I say. Or else I’ll tell mom and she won’t let you back here anymore. We shouldn’t really be back here in the first place.”

“Oh, come on, girls,” Eleanor said, placing her hands on the twin’s shoulders. “We’ve been close for so long it’s like you’re my sisters anyhow-.”  
There was a knock on the doorframe, since the twins had not actually closed the door upon entering the room. Lottie zipped Eleanor’s dress quickly and adjusted her veil, completing the look.

Every woman in the room looked slightly flustered as a tall lanky man stood in the door with chocolate colored hair and skulls on his shirt holding four matching boxes.

“You’re a man! You can’t be in here.” The twins informed the stranger, slightly embarrassed that they had not been careful enough to close the door. 

“’m terribly sorry,” the man said, face flushing slightly. “I was told I could find the bride in here.”

“That’s me,” Eleanor announced, as if the dress did not make it obvious. She walked towards him with a warm smile. “Are those what I think they are?” she asked more quietly so as not to be overheard by the twins. They were peeking around her waist curiously. The man’s eyes darted between them. He had been wondering why, along with the wedding cake, four butterfly-decorated cupcakes would be needed- all in a very specific flavors. 

“I believe they are,” he said lowering his voice as he caught on and handing her the boxes. “’m Harry, by the way,” he held out his hand to shake but then felt sheepish realizing her hands were now full of boxes. 

“I’m Eleanor,” El began. “These two trouble makers are Phoebe-“ she gestured to her right hip “and Daisy-“ her left hip “Lottie’s in the back- and this is Perrie- my maid of honor. She can shake your hand for me.” Eleanor smiled as Perrie did so. “Everyone, this is Harry. He- should be a baker.” She directed the question mostly to the boxes in her hands.

Harry chuckled. “I am indeed a baker.”

“Hello, Harry,” Perrie said smoothly and Eleanor could hear the flirtation in her voice. She couldn’t blame her. Wasn’t everyday a cute baker came knocking on the door. And everyone knew bridesmaids always pulled at weddings. 

“Perrie,” Harry smiled as Perrie took the boxes from Eleanor. Eleanor noticed a dimple. Excellent choice, Perrie. “Daisy, Phoebe,” he continued. “Lottie.” He gave her a small wave. “I should probably go get the cake situated then.”

“Wait- wait,” the twins stopped him. “Will you tell us a joke?” Daisy asked. “Yes, please-,” Phoebe implored. 

Harry stared at them blankly for a minute.

“Girls,” Eleanor stepped in, “Harry- you don’t have to. Sorry they put you on the spot-.”

“It’s not a problem,” he assured her with a smile, “I was just trying to think of a good one.”

The twins leaned in eagerly.

“All right. Where- do you learn to make ice cream?” Harry asked very seriously.

“Where?!” the twins responded.

“Sundae school,” Harry informed them, earning him a groan from everyone over the age of 9 in the room. But the twins were elated, giggling wildly and begging for Harry to sit beside them during the ceremony so he could tell them more. He heartily agreed, the twins being his best audience lately, which probably said a lot about him and his level of humor. “I should probably move the cake first,” he said. And they agreed to let him go after one more joke about a frog and croak-a-cola. 

“What’s in the boxes, El?” Perrie asked. 

“Well- I wanted to surprise my new sisters- but Felicite isn’t here,” Eleanor started.

“Those are for us?” Daisy asked. 

Eleanor smiled and nodded. “I know you girls have been extra helpful with everything for the wedding. Picking the flowers- and driving to all the possible venues with your mum. Since your brother and I have been so busy lately-,” she said opening the first box. It looked like mint and chocolate so she handed it to Daisy, the next was orange, so that went to Lottie, and the pink one went to Phoebe, leaving the plain vanilla for Felicite. “Your mum said you all gave her flavors to ask for from Harry and since we only really wanted a chocolate cake- I asked her to order special cupcakes for all of you so you knew how much you all mean to me and how much I appreciate what you’ve done and letting me be in your family.” She rambled, emotions welling. 

There were suddenly three pairs of thin arms around her as she willed her makeup not to run. “Thanks, El, you’re the best,” Lottie said, getting teary-eyed herself. 

Perrie smiled at them all as they pulled away. “Probably best we go get you married then. Make it official,” she smiled, handing Eleanor a tissue.  
“Probably yeah,” Eleanor agreed.

“I’m assuming instead of the cake I get that yummy baker instead,” Perrie added as the girls busied themselves with their flower girl baskets. 

“Absolutely,” Eleanor laughed. 

~~

The music swelled and Louis watched as Eleanor started down the aisle with her father. She was script. Elegant and beautiful, filling all the perfect places with no gaps in-between. She filled the gaps in his life. He felt like his face might break from smiling, god he loved this girl and she had never looked more beautiful. She had picked him and he felt like the luckiest bastard in the world. 

Their eyes met and he was sure his smile would, in fact, break his face as she was smiling just as broadly. They really were quite the pair, constantly egging the other on- Louis’s gaze was drawn away. Movement in his peripheral vision as someone got up to leave, a tall man who looked to have been sitting between Daisy and Phoebe. Louis met his eyes and his smile faltered and he couldn’t hear the music, as all the air in his lungs seemed to escape and a fuzzy ringing started in his ears. A brief flash of green eyes and the stranger was gone. Suddenly, Eleanor was standing beside him and her father was giving her away.

~~

Harry had idiotically forgotten that this wedding hadn’t been his only delivery today. The bride was sweet and the groom’s sisters were darling and so attentive, which was a recipe for disaster when your only other contact with humans outside of customers was your semi-slag of a best friend (which- Harry honestly was not judging he just didn’t want to go out every night.) 

Luckily his phone alarm buzzed quietly against his leg telling him he still had time to make it, urging him up and out of his pew. 

He excused himself from between the twins as they sat entranced by their older brother and his soon to be wife. Harry’s eyes followed their gaze and- Harry was done for. Large blue eyes bore through him until the bride- Eleanor- blocked their line of sight. 

Harry was out of the chapel in a flash and to his car. This morning at 7 AM, when he had actually remembered his second delivery of the day, he had had no intention of coming back to this venue but with that one look he found himself very compelled to return. 

It was like a kind of torture pulling up to the reception. He wasn’t exactly invited- but he wasn’t exactly not invited. He had to be there to be sure the cake tasted all right and to be sure the twins liked their cupcakes. 

Harry concluded liquid encouragement might be the key to convince himself of all the excuses he had cooked up so he headed to the punch table hoping the bowl might be large enough to drown either himself or his troubles.

~~  
The reception started and Louis was having a minor crisis by the punch bowl. Everyone seemed to be distracted with dancing in the middle of the large white tent and that was probably for the best. Louis could fester in his own embarrassment by himself. He turned to face the dark liquid, peering at the- blueberries? Who the hell puts blueberries in punch? 

“Excuse me-,” a deep voice came from behind him, startling him enough that he dropped the ladle he had reached for. 

Louis turned quickly to face- that man from earlier. His heart raced, words caught in his throat as the man stood- almost too close.  
“Y-yes?” Louis asked, voice cracking- surely from embarrassment with the punch thing- and had absolutely nothing to do with this man. Absolutely nothing. 

“We haven’t met-. ‘m Harry. I made your cake,” the man- Harry- extended a hand for Louis to shake. Louis had a moment to look then- at the long legs wrapped in dark denim, skull patterned button down shirt, and headscarf to match. It seemed an odd choice for a wedding but it looked designer and he was pulling it off (Louis figured he could probably pull anything off.) He had dark curls and held himself slightly askew, as if his center of gravity was shifted into one hip. It reminded Louis vaguely of an old style typeface. With it’s flourishes and cocked o’s. Louis’s favorite kind of typeface. He could never quite find a place for it. Quirky- but classic- and-

He had been staring, which only made Harry smile. Dimples. The man practically had punctuation on his face. 

“I'm Lou," Louis said slower than he should have. "You made my cake? My cake is nice, thanks,” Louis recovered (quickly-?) and shook his hand, smiling much like an idiot probably would.  
Harry rocked back on his heels, looking expectantly at Louis, who cluelessly did not move.

“I was going to get some punch-,” he started.

“I wouldn’t,” Louis said, moving closer to the punchbowl.

“S’there something the matter? ‘m here to help,” Harry insisted, although that wasn’t entirely the truth. 

Louis sighed with relief, ushering Harry over to the bowl. “Well- I lost my ring-,” he started.

“Your wedding ring?” Harry asked aghast.

“Oh, shut up, Harold,” Louis shot back at him quickly. 

“Harry,” Harry corrected him.

“Harold,” Louis insisted, lifting the ladle and disturbing the blueberries (blueberries) once again. “And now it’s in there.” 

Harry eyed the bowl warily. “And you tried the ladle-“ Louis gave him a “duh” look- “and it’s too big to empty-.” Harry reached a resolve. “All right. Cover me. I’m going in,” he unbuttoned his cuffs and hiked up his sleeves, tattoos littering his arms. 

“You’re what?” Louis asked incredulously as Harry swiveled his hips turning him away from the punch bowl, using him as a human shield from any potential punch-drinkers. 

To Louis’s horror, Eleanor’s boss chose that exact moment to approach the punch bowl. “Ah, Louis Tomlinson,” the man said, reaching for a punch glass. 

“Simon Cowell,” Louis responded, he heard Harry giggle behind him. 

“So you’re the one whose been distracting little Eleanor from her work with all of this wedding planning,” Simon held the cup in his palm as if to suffocate the thing. 

“Guilty as charged,” Louis nodded, although it wasn’t entirely true. He, his mother, and his sisters had done most of the work merely pulling Eleanor in at the tail end to make sure that everything was looking the way they both wanted. They had been friends so long they knew each other’s taste fairly well and that made planning easy but as a graphic designer Louis was a stickler for pleasing a client, especially when that client was your future wife. Eleanor had simply not been able to stay as long and as late as Simon would have liked despite it usually being well past when her work hours were actually supposed to end. 

Louis felt Harry move from behind him, slipping a ring over the correct finger and situate himself to join the conversation.  
“This is Harry- he’s a baker,” Louis said with a smile, happy to have the attention drawn away from him. 

“Simon Cowell,” Simon said his name as if it held the greatest importance, and held out his hand, which Harry shook heartily with his wet punch-drenched one. 

“Charmed,” Simon said, although he was clearly not, flicking droplets away with a bemused frown. 

Louis smiled broadly at Harry who looked- quite pleased as punch.

~~

Niall flailed his arms ridiculously to the tune of Kesha’s (thankfully Pitbull-less) “Timber” and Louis dipped his wife (wife. He still couldn’t believe it) just close enough to his flailing for her to shriek with no real bite in her voice. “Liam! Get your boyfriend under control.” 

Liam arched a thick eyebrow, looking away from his current dance partner, the second oldest of Louis’s sister. “Sorry, El, there’s no controlling that one,” he chuckled, watching Niall attempt to find rhythm. 

“Except in the bedroom, right, babe?” Niall caught on and started vaguely pelvic thrusting and waggling his eyebrows towards Liam. 

“Oi!” Louis interjected, waltzing himself and Eleanor between them. “There are children present!” 

“Oh, come off it, Louis,” Felicite rolled her eyes at her brother, “’ve seen worse on tv.” Her eyes flicked between her dance partner and his boyfriend, hopefully, waiting for an adorable or possible steamy story to share with her friends at school.

“Honestly, kids these days,” Louis sighed at his sister. Eleanor giggled at him causing him to dissolve into giggles, and they found themselves swept up in it, leaning foreheads together, both trying to imagine how they had ended up so lucky. 

“’ullo? Is this thing on?” a very drunken Zayn’s voice came through the stereo system, cutting over the music. 

“Oh, god,” Louis and Jay said almost simultaneously. Louis rubbed his temples. Niall laughed loudly. Everyone quickly made their way to their seats, Louis and Eleanor in the middle of the banquet table, which was the sole object keeping Zayn upright.

“As best man- I’m here to start off the speeches- Perrie suggested I do- before I can’t stand up anymore,” Zayn slurred, “so cheers to her.” He said, gesturing to her in her spot on the opposite side of the table. Her face flushed with color at the mention of her name, which Eleanor noted with great interest but she was the only one. “I’ve known these two for years- YEARS. Years which have seen- endless amounts of drugs consumed... and meaningless sex- thoroughly enjoyed by me! They just stayed at home, as they do. They've been like a married couple for so many years... it's a relief that they're finally married. So, before I do my duty as best man and shag a bridesmaid... you know who you are... I would like to raise a glass to Eleanor and Louis. May they grow old together sharing the same pillow. To Louis and Eleanor.” Everyone cheered, raising their glasses and drinking. 

Louis was touched by the speech and exceedingly pleased that Zayn did not embarrass him. Because he could have. He really really could have. Not as badly as Niall- which is probably why he wasn’t his best man. 

“S’yur turn,” Zayn said, handing Louis the microphone and slumping back in his chair. 

Louis stood up slowly, looking around the room and receiving encouraging smiles from all his sisters. He opened his mouth to start but then he caught Harry’s eyes at the back of the tent and his mouth felt like the Sahara desert. 

“You can do it, babe,” Eleanor said, pinching his bum. 

Louis let out an undignified squeak, making the crowd laugh and breaking the tension. 

“Hello, everyone,” he started, his voice seeming enormously loud over the speakers. “Welcome to my wedding.” The crowd laughed again. “I’m so happy to share this day with so many of the people I love- and a few people I haven’t met before. I never knew when I was younger if I would get married or not. I was a bit of a screw up really, never thought any girl would ever have me-“

“I’m still surprised,” Jay chided playfully.

Louis rolled his eyes lovingly, “Thanks, mum.” He paused momentarily to find his place again. “And then I met El-I feel like I've known El all my life. And I know I'll know her for the rest of it. She's my best friend. They say fairytales have happy endings, even though the passage can be rough. But El and I were mates and then lovers. And it's been smooth all the way. Maybe that's a better kind of fairytale.” He reached down to hold Eleanor’s hand. She beamed up at him lacing the fingers.

“I feel silly- making a toast- but if you all just want to wish us good luck. El and I would very much appreciate it,” he said turning his attention back to the crowd. “Everyone ready? One- two- three-.”

“Good luck!”


	2. Sparkle, Bubble Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis "deals" with his feelings and Eleanor hates her job a whole lot.

“I need a cake,” the man said, desperation clear in his voice. “This is my last chance. My last-chance cake. I really twatted up.”

This customer was the most entertaining Harry had had all day, by far. At two in the afternoon the shop was halfway through his selection of premade cakes for the day. The chocolate was usually the first to go, followed by the lemon and usually by this point he was left with the guava chiffon cake (along with half a dozen others) which he really loved but no one else seemed to care for. Maybe he just liked saying “chiffon”. Today was a rare occasion where the cookies and crème cake was still holding out in its position on the far left of the case. That seemed as good a choice as any to be a “last-chance” cake and he was about to inform the gentleman before the door chime announced the arrival of a new customer. 

“Welcome to Button Baker- oh- hello,” Harry felt himself smile genuinely for the first time all day. It was Louis. God. He hated himself for how happy he was to see this man.

“I just wanted to thank you again- the cake was lovely and delicious- and I heard about the cupcakes you made my sisters-,” Louis started, stepping up to the other end of the counter, watching a man scrutinizing seven different cakes. 

“No trouble at all,” Harry cut him off as the man opened his mouth to speak again. “Just give me a second?” he said to Louis. 

“Sure thing,” Louis smiled. 

God, Harry wanted to die. 

“What’s your favorite cake?” the man turned and asked Louis.

Louis pretended to think about it, “I’d have to go with chocolate, mate.”

“Chocolate’s all wrong,” the man said. And Louis almost scoffed.

“What’s that one-?” the man pointed to the tallest of the cakes.

“Strawberry rhubarb-,” Harry informed him.

“Keep talking,” the man nodded.

“It’s 40 layers of strawberry crepes with a sugar glaze between each-,” he continued.

“Stop talking,” the man held up his hand and peered at the case again. Louis looked affronted for Harry, which made Harry smile.

“I imagine they were lovely but they were decimated before I got to see them, er- the cupcakes I mean,” Louis continued, as the man’s face got closer to the case. 

“Really it was no trouble,” Harry assured him, willing himself to be distracted by the other customer so he couldn’t stare blatantly at Louis whose charcoal colored trousers were painfully revealing and cable knit beanie framed his face more handsomely than should be allowed. His handsome married face. 

“Did you want to come to dinner?” Louis asked quickly. 

“Pardon?” Harry couldn’t have possibly heard him correctly.

“Dinner- with El and me. I mean- you don’t-,” Louis backtracked. This was clearly a crazy idea.

“I’d love to,” Harry said before he could stop himself. 

“Really?” Louis asked with surprise. “This Friday?”

“Yeah. Friday. Why not?” Harry said with a smile.

“That’s it! That’s the one. My last-chance cake,” the man announced finger pressed sternly against the glass. 

Ah, yes, guava chiffon.

~~

Louis and Eleanor had arrived at the auction promptly at ten am both knowing full well that all the good stuff would be claimed later in the day. They were on the hunt for that last elusive and most important corner piece for the living area of their new flat- the sofa. 

They felt almost instantly in love with a beautiful weather leathered one with brass accents and now just had to bide their time until it went up for bidding. 

“Okay, babes, now you’ve got to glare- give them the red eyes. I’d do it, it’s just that you’re more frightening,” El said, walking down a row of alarm clocks.

“No, I’m not,” Louis scoffed, rolling his eyes and giving her a cheeky smile. “Who am I glaring at, anyway?”

“Anyone who wants that sofa,” El said.

“They can’t have it it’s mine,” Louis said.

“Ours,” El corrected.

“Ours,” Louis agreed with a smile.

“If it’s under the limit,” El informed him.

“I don’t see why we need a limit,” Louis said, clicking the cord of a peculiar looking lamp.

“I like limits, otherwise you’ll go mad,” El said with a laugh.

“Damn straight I will, that thing is mine,” Louis said pointedly. 

“Ours,” El corrected, again, craning her neck to see the next lot beside the auctioneer. Old typewriter. Not a sofa. She guided them to the chairs in front of the auctioneer all the same.

“I invited someone over to dinner- that baker- Harry- or Harold,” Louis slipped in casually while Eleanor seemed distracted. “This Friday. I thought I would cook.”

“Oh, please don’t cook, babe,” Eleanor said, giving him a quick glance before turning her attention back to the auctioneer. “Lou-babe, this is us.” 

“The next lot- a very attractive sofa. Brown leather chesterfield with brass stud decorations in slightly distressed condition- we’ll start the bidding at one hundred pounds-. Do I hear one-hundred?”

“Not from us,” El said under her breath to the auctioneer and turned to Lou, “we’ll come in late. Psych them out.”

“I asked because- and this is my plan-,” Louis started.

“Oh, no,” El sighed.

“We’ll invite Perrie along,” Louis finished.

“Yes- or we could not do that,” El’s eyes darted between bidders as the price on the sofa slowly rose. 

“130? Do I have 140?”

“I think they’d be good together- Perrie and Harry. I mean their names rhyme, how can that be bad?” Louis grinned at her.

She rolled her eyes at him. “Rhyming names don’t make people a good match, Lou-“ her eyes flicked between bidders again as the price went to 150. “Perrie did seem interested at the wedding- afterwards she told me looked a bit rock-and-roll. You know how she goes for that type.”

“See? It’s totally on,” Louis grinned.

“160-? Do I have 170?”

“Nearly there,” El said, moving to the edge of her seat.

“It’s funny- I went around to say thank you for the cake-“

“180?”  
“So close-.”

“You know when you’ve just met someone- but you feel instantly as if they are going to be your friend? Who knows why- past life- physiognomy-.”

“190?”

“Here we go, babe-“

“210? 210.”

“Shite.”

“I don’t know what I’m saying- but do you know what I mean?”

“Are we there at 210? All done at 210.”

“Babe- we lost it. The sofa we lost it,” Eleanor informed him.

“What?!” Louis demanded.

“It went over our limit,” Eleanor said sadly.

“Four-hundred!” Louis announced to the room, lifting their bidding paddle high in the air.

“F-four hundred?” the auctioneer echoed questioningly. 

Eleanor nodded sheepishly, sinking in her seat, hiding her face as her husband valiantly brandished his bidding paddle. 

~~

“You should be dressed, Haz,” Nick told him, neatly stacking the Martha Stewart living magazines that littered the coffee table. In his deepest moments of loneliness Harry took to marking the most sinful looking concoctions that Martha had come up with (or stolen) for later recreation when he felt like actually moving off the sofa. It happened very rarely, but it did happen. Working 5AM-4PM every day was exhausting, especially when you were your own boss. It was all he could do to get home and curl up with a cuppa. 

“I was dressed. Now I’m settled in for the evening,” Harry informed him, tucking his feet further under the blanket and nestling further into the sofa. “What are you doing here anyway?”

“It’s only 6:00. I’m here to get you out of the house. We haven’t been to a bar in ages,” Nick said, sitting beside Harry, wrapping his spindly arms around Harry’s spindly calves and scooting them over for more room. 

“You told me you just went yesterday,” Harry said plainly. “Or were you drunk snap chatting me from home?”

“I went yesterday, we haven’t been in ages,” Nick clarified. “You just look- sad- that’s like- is that your broken-heart jumper?” 

Harry quickly crossed his arms over what was, in fact, his broken-heart jumper. “All my other ones are dirty,” he said airily. 

“No, they’re not,” Nick sighed. “What’s going on with you?” He looked Harry straight in the eyes until Harry would meet his gaze. 

Harry desperately did not want to talk about it because saying the words out loud acknowledged the problem and he did not want to admit that he had a problem. 

“Is it a guy?” Nick asked. Nick was, if nothing else, very direct. Harry liked that about him. It had been what started their friendship at university. Being trusting and amicable, Harry often found himself being used for his baked goods and- other services. People always used him in the most dastardly and underhanded ways. He could stand up for himself, but he had a hard time saying “no.” Which made his friendship with Nick perfect, because Nick had absolutely no qualm with saying “no.” He helped Harry out of many sticky situations and was present on every occasion when the broken-heart jumper was necessary. 

Harry nodded slowly, knowing Nick would get it out of him one way or another.

“When on earth did you meet a guy? Did he come into the shop? Was he an asshole? Do I need to beat someone up for you?” Nick asked.

Harry smiled at the last question. Nick often joked that he was the head of some gay mafia but Harry couldn’t imagine that. Plus, everyone knew Elton John held that position. “No. He wasn’t an ass- quite the opposite, really,” Harry said softly. “But I didn’t meet him at the shop.”

“So what’s the problem then?” he could see Nick’s mind flicking through the few places Harry had been recently. “Did you meet a wedding hook up? Too hot and heavy too fast? It’s funny- the how people always want to find someone to marry at weddings when it’s obviously the worst idea ever.” 

“The problem is- it was his wedding,” Harry said, letting his head droop back over the top of the sofa.

“Oh,” Nick said.

“Yeah. It’s silly- I don’t even know him. You know.” 

“Falling for straight boys, Harold, really. I thought we were over this,” Nick said with no malice in his voice. He moved closer to Harry, pulling him into a hug.

“I’m an idiot,” Harry said in agreement. And they let the subject drop, sitting in the comfortable silence. Harry knew he was just torturing himself seeing Louis again. But he could worry about that tomorrow.

~~

“Eleanor! My office. Now,” Simon’s voice sounded through the entire work floor. 

She was up in a flash; briskly walking past everyone who had suddenly started working harder for fear that they would be called in next. 

“What’s this I hear about you leaving on time today?” he asked as soon as she was in the room. 

“I have dinner plans with Lou-,” she explained.

“You promised me this would all be over once you were married, Eleanor,” Simon sighed, as if he had forgotten that Eleanor had gotten married and it was the bane of his existence. 

“Sorry, Simon- just this last time. I finalized the Yamamoto file and sent it in so there isn’t much to work on until they fax it back tomorrow-,” she almost bit her tongue. She did not want to work on Saturday. She probably wouldn’t have to- she just had to make it sound like she would.

Simon eyed her warily and shooed her away. “Fine,” he sighed. “Just know, you show a lot of promise and that husband is holding you back.”

“Thank you, sir,” she said, accepting the compliment and ignoring the jab. 

She went straight to her office for her purse and then straight home.

~~

“Hey, handsome,” Eleanor called as she walked up the stairs to their bedroom. She smiled away her work day as she saw Louis checking out his bum in the bathroom mirror. So self-conscious. “Your ass looks fine, dear. You look spectacular.”

Louis smiled sheepishly at being caught, “hey, love. How was work?” He pulled on his button down shirt that flared just enough in the back to hide the most prominent part of his rump.  
“Awful. I’m quitting,” Eleanor sighed stripping off her work pants and pulling on a dressy-but-comfy knit skirt. 

“You say that everyday,” Louis chuckled at her. 

“Just watch me. One day I’ll do it,” she thrust her finger in the air before looking for her blouse. 

“I’ll be waiting with champagne,” Louis promised.

“Oh how I wish it was just us tonight,” Eleanor sighed.

“She’ll definitely be into him- right? Perrie- she’ll like Harry?” Louis wondered if his set up seemed as flimsy to anyone else. They could work- Perrie and Harry. Then they could go on doubles. And all be best friends. Yes. Perfect.

“As long as he is as rock-and-roll as she remembers,” Eleanor said triumphantly buttoning her last button.

“Would you? Be into him? I mean if-,” Louis flicked through his tie options- too formal? 

“Well his dimples certainly are nice,” she said with a smile. She presented herself to him as he held up the ties to his shirt. “What do you think?”

“Of- Harry?” Louis’s felt light headed but tried to play it off, “I hadn’t- I mean-.”

“Of my blouse,” Eleanor rolled her eyes. Silly husband. 

“It’s gorgeous. You’re gorgeous,” he told her, foregoing the ties in favor of walking into the bedroom and kissing her.

She waggled her eyebrows, “do you fancy- fooling around before dinner?” 

But Louis didn’t have to answer as the doorbell sounded.

“Saved by the bell. But you’re in a lot of trouble later.” Eleanor said, smacking his ass playfully.

~~

Harry was at the door looking like all the rock and roll Perrie could have ever wanted. Curls disheveled in a nest of a different skull-patterned scarf, swoop neck shirt that allowed just enough tattoo to peek over, a fitted blazer, and tight black jeans. The only thing that looked out of place was the decadent dark chocolate cake he held.

“Look what I brought,” Harry said, almost sing-songy. Smooth, Styles. He presented the cake to Eleanor hoping desperately that she wouldn’t take from him what he had come to consider his only prop. 

“Excellent! Louis will flip!” she said- and she did take the cake. Fucking hell. Darn her being a good hostess. 

“Boobear,” Eleanor called.

“Here I am,” Louis said coming up behind her. 

“Hi,” Harry greeted.

“Hey,” Louis smiled and Harry wished he had worn his sweat pants and broken-heart jumper.

“Come check out our new sofa!” Louis ushered him further in, shutting the door behind them.

“Our expensive new sofa,” Eleanor added.

“Can’t put a price on comfort,” Harry said moving towards the object in question, sitting down carefully. 

“Man after my own heart,” Louis cooed. Harry was going to need a whole new broken-heart wardrobe. 

“Listen, do you believe in reincarnation?” El asked casually. “It’s just that Louis thought you guys had met before.”

“That’s not- quite what I said,” Louis looked flustered. Harry’s eyes widened before he composed himself.

“I’d’ve remembered,” Harry assured him.

There was a pregnant pause before Eleanor realized her arms were still laden with cake. “I should take this to the kitchen,” she said.

“I’ll do it,” Louis moved quickly to take the cake from her needing an excuse to leave the room and collect himself. Harry was overwhelming. Louis needed water. And air. And water. 

“Well, so, basically, the book I've wanted to write is... a guide to wherever is the coolest place on the planet at the time. If it's February, it's the Rio Carnival. And if it's, I don't know, May, it's bulls in Pamplona. So, if you... want a holiday /party, then, you know, you open the book... and there's me telling you where to go,” Eleanor explained in a long ramble to Harry after spilling her guts over how awful word had been that day and talking to she had received.

“Cause you’d been there,” Harry nodded encouragingly.

“Yeah!” Eleanor smiled, “well- that was the plan. But you know how it goes- life- Lou- work- Lous.”

“Well- someday?” Harry said.

“Yeah… someday. Anyway- what about you? Married? Ever been married? Ever gonna be married?” Eleanor pressed with the real important questions. 

Harry chuckled, “No. No. Maybe how the laws have changed.”

“How do you mean?” Eleanor asked.

“Well, I’m gay,” Harry grinned. He felt like this was obvious but judging by her expression it was news, which felt refreshing. He liked to be stereotyped as much as the next person.

“Mmm.” Eleanor said noncommittally willing her face into a neutral expression. “Lovely! Well done.”

The doorbell rang and Eleanor frowned. “That would be Perrie.”

“Perrie’s coming,” Harry echoed. “Of course” his tone of voice said.

~~

Perrie cleared her throat on her second bite in, unable to stand the silence any longer at the table of this awkward blind/double date. “You know, Louis, this isn't nearly as bad as the last time you cooked,” she forced a smile. Louis loved Perrie. She was graffiti. Loud and bold and colorful and in your face. She was completely opposite of him in many ways but he also felt if he just let himself go he could be like her. He wanted to be just like her. She was the perfect example of what it meant to follow your heart. A gypsy soul. 

“Really? Do you think so?” Louis asked, there was a compliment in there somewhere. 

“No. It’s dreadful,” Perrie said frankly.

“It is, sweetheart. It’s atrocious,” Eleanor agreed, pushing her plate away. 

Louis sighed disheartened as he watched Harry take their cue, relieved that he didn’t have to eat what Louis had introduced to them as “chicken tiki masala”. Half the recipe came out of a jar, thus its appeal, but even with that boost the recipe was outside his cooking prowess. 

“Anyway- more importantly. It’s been three weeks- tell me how married life is. Worth all that scary commitment?” Perrie asked into another sip of wine.

“You should get married and find out yourself,” Louis answered, looking fondly at Eleanor. 

Harry willed himself not to twitch.

“I’m working on it- guys aren’t exactly banging down the door-,” Perrie sighed.

“That’s not the only thing they aren’t banging,” Eleanor laughed and Perrie glared at her sharply. Harry stifled a laugh in his napkin. It was the first sound he’d made in ages and it made Louis sit up slightly straighter. 

“I don’t need scores of men- just one,” Perrie clarified, desperate not to sound desperate. “Although if I found the one I’m not entirely sure how I’d know.”

“You won’t know- at least not straight away. It feels warm and comfortable and you hang in there and give it a chance and before you know it you’re like- yeah. This is it. Must be love,” Louis said reaching for Eleanor’s hand across her neglected plate of chicken. 

“That sounds nice,” Perrie smiled looking between the two of them. 

“I don’t agree,” Harry spoke up, everyone turning their attention to him. It felt odd as he had omitted himself from most of their conversations, happy to watch them banter like the old friends they were. “I think you know immediately. You know, as soon as your eyes-,” he met Louis’s gaze, “and then everything that happens from then on just proves that you had been right in that first moment. When you suddenly realized you had been incomplete and now you are whole.”

“That sounds much nicer,” Perrie leaned closer to Harry’s side of the table, looking slightly swoony which Eleanor knew was due to the wine. 

“Sorted,” Eleanor chuckled, “now who’s for cake?”

“Yes,” Harry said, eager to end the evening of sitting between his set-up date and his- well- Louis, who looked like he was ready to kill him.

“No!” Louis said firmly.

“No?” Harry asked.

“No! If you think that- you think that everyone that doesn’t have all that- business is settling for less.” Louis exclaimed.

“That’s not what I’m saying,” Harry said.

“That kind of is what you’re saying,” Louis argued.

“I think he said it a bit nicer,” Eleanor said, standing up from the table. She patted Louis on the arm before going to fetch the cake.

~~

“You look tired, El. How was work?” Perrie asked, nibbling on the edges of the cake. She and El had entered the kitchen after dessert under the guise of washing the dishes. But wallowing won out. 

“Awful. I’m quitting,” Eleanor sighed, dipping her fork back into a particularly thick part of frosting. 

“Aw, El,” Perrie cooed, pulling her friend into a hug. “If it makes you feel any better I don’t think Harry and I are getting anywhere.”

“That’s probably because he’s gay,” Eleanor sighed.

“Ah. That explains it,” Perrie smiled slightly, “That actually makes me feel kind of better, really.” 

“Yeah?” Eleanor asked with a smile. 

“Yeah!” Perrie took another bite of cake, chewing thoughtfully. “It’s weird that Louis would choose to set me up with Harry. I’ve been hoping he’d set me up with Zayn for ages and he never has.” She covered her mouth, eyes wide.

“I wondered about that,” Eleanor snorted a laugh. “I saw the way you were looking at him during his wedding speech. Nearly creamed yourself when he said your name.”

“Oi!” Perrie slapped her arm and giggled. “So vulgar.” “But yes. I nearly did.” She paused. “Please tell me he’s not gay.”

“I think you are safe,” Eleanor laughed.

~~

“What are you doing?” Louis asked opening the door to the rooftop patio. Harry had wandered off a while ago when the girls offered to wash the dishes and Louis was nervous to find him after the semi-row they’d had at dinner. It was silly to think they could be friends? Past life or present. If friendship was even- was even whatever it was he was feeling. 

Everything was so fucking confusing. 

“It’s gorgeous,” Harry said, totally unabashed, arms outstretched as the rain came down harder. It was a beautiful view of the city, and the rain blurred it just enough to make it hazy and feel ephemeral. The ringing was back in Louis’s ears and that feeling in the pit of his stomach- it could be the tiki masala.

You’re gorgeous. Louis’s brain suggested. The hell. He shook it off.

“It’s raining!” Louis managed instead, laughing lightly and beckoning him inside. 

Harry grinned, dimples walking back to stand beside Louis.

“Eleanor won’t come up here. They say it’s subconscious fear that you’ll throw yourself off- but she freaks when I go near the edge too,” Louis rambled, watching the rain hit the protective railing. “I’m sorry- about dinner,” he added softly. 

“I’ve eaten worse,” Harry smiled. 

Louis smiled weakly, “I meant- I went off.”

“You didn’t go off,” Harry shook his head before tilting it, “all right- a little off.”

His hair dripped, curls completely unruly. 

“You’re wet!” Louis stated as if just realizing that rain was water and water was wet.

“I’m fine,” Harry laughed, pink lips taking a slight shade of purple.

“And you’re cold!” Louis started rubbing Harry’s upper arms, trying not to stare at his freakishly kissable lips.

“I’m fine!” Harry insisted. But Louis kept rubbing, laughing lightly, drunk on wine and the proximity of Harry. The fell into a bit of giggles as the distance between them grew shorter. 

“Hey, what are you guys up to?” Eleanor called from down the stairs.

“Nothing!” Louis called back feeling like he had been caught with his hand down Harry’s pants. Fucking hell. What was happening. 

“Well- Perrie wants to go home and I am knackered-,” Eleanor said. 

“Right,” Harry said, checking his phone and realizing it was actually quite late. 

They said their goodbyes and Harry offered Perrie a ride home which made Louis waggle his eyebrows at Eleanor to which she responded with an eye roll. 

~~

“So Eleanor tells me you’re gay,” Perrie said, sliding her hands across the leather of the glove box admiringly. Harry had an absolutely luscious car. Sex on wheels. 

“Sorry,” Harry replied, fiddling with his hair, it was drying awkwardly in the scarf after the rain.

Perrie laughed, “Please don’t- apologize. I’m sorry Louis tried to set us up. That boy- he’s something else.”

“Yeah,” Harry sighed. 

“You seem a bit glum,” Perrie turned her attention away from the car interior.

“I’m fine,” Harry insisted. First Nick- now almost completely strangers. 

“Oh, puh-lease,” Perrie scoffed. “Is it about a boy then? Do you have a boyfriend?”

“No-,” Harry said, slowing to a stop a light. 

“But it is someone?” Perrie pressed. “Sorry- is this too personal? I know we’ve not known each other long- but I promise I’m a good listener. Might be nice to have someone to talk to, yeah?”

Harry weighed the pros and cons of this situation. He had honestly felt like crying after that thing on the roof. Either he was going crazy or Louis had been close to kissing him. Which- that was definitely crazy. He just felt. There had to be something. 

“Have you ever met someone and just- but there was someone else already?” Harry ventured, vague was good. And they were straight. Probably. Definitely.

“Yeah- of course. All the good ones are always taken,” Perrie said. 

“What do you do?” Harry asked. 

“Make a plan to break them up? Bide your time until they get smart?” these mostly sounded like suggestions and not things that Perrie had actually done. 

“I think you just don’t mess with other couples. Don’t cause that pain- ever. Just face facts that it can’t happen- and move on,” Harry said, determined. That’s what he would do. He could get over this. 

“That sounds like it is harder to do than say,” Perrie supplied, unhelpfully. 

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. “Yep.”

~~

“Tell me you are done setting up the “errie/arry” couple,” Eleanor begged, pushing the trolley down through the fresh fruit and veg section. 

“Are you mad? They left together!” Louis grinned, tossing a few oranges into the front basket- the place customary to put fruit and veg. “Next thing you will be hearing is wedding bells.”

“You didn’t twig?” Eleanor giggled, throwing a box of cocoa puffs into the trolley as they turned the next aisle.

“Twig what?” Louis asked, exhausted but pleased with the cereal.

“You’re so uncool!” she laughed, turning the corner, an exasperated Louis trailing behind. “The thing about Harry is- he’s right here!”

And indeed there he was trying to convince a very hung-over Nick to not kill him while selecting a flavor of fruity maple syrup. 

“Hey! We were just talking about you!” Eleanor informed Harry happily.

“Oh! All good I hope!” Harry grinned and Louis felt that weight in the pit of his stomach again. 

“Who is this then?” Nick asked, suddenly less headachey and significantly more engaged in conversation than Harry had seen all morning. Suspicious. 

“This is Eleanor and Louis- I made their cake-,” Harry started, “Eleanor, Lou- this is Nick.” 

“Hello, Nick,” Eleanor shook Nick’s hand.

“Eleanor,” Nick smiled, responding in kind.

“Nick,” Louis vaguely waved as Harry’s eyes bore into him. He willed himself to focus on Nick, who looked exactly like papyrus font. 

“Louis,” Nick smiled curiously.

Nick’s eyes flicked between Eleanor and Louis and Louis and Harry and Harry and Eleanor. 

“Thanks again for dinner-,” Harry started, trying to break the silence that had crept up.

“Right! We should do it again sometime!” Eleanor added enthusiastically.

“And we will!” Harry agreed, overly enthusiastic as Louis could only stare quietly. “Well have a nice rest of shop.”

“Right! You too,” Eleanor said with a laugh at her husband’s odd behavior.

They parted in opposite directions. 

“That’s the thing about Harry- he’s gay,” Eleanor said, once they were far enough away.

“He’s- gay,” Louis felt suddenly like he was drowning but also maybe like he didn’t want to breathe. Something in his heart unclenched and the ringing in his ears whenever Harry was around felt it could become a single tone. 

“As a fashion designer!” Eleanor chuckled, throwing a spatula and a potato masher into their cart. “Hey! Do you reckon that’s the boyfriend?” 

Meanwhile in the flour aisle-

“Hold on there, curly, what was that all about?” Nick asked with a laugh as Harry physically dragged him by the belt loop to the baking aisle. 

“Just- shhhh,” Harry held up a finger to Nick’s mouth.

“Was that him?” Nick’s eyes softened, “Harry, he’s like David Beckham heterosexual,” Nick couldn’t help but laugh.

“I know- I know I know,” Harry sighed, long ringed fingers tugging at his top-most tufts of curls. He rested his back briefly against the rack of pancake mixes (which- he never understood those. Just made them by hand it’s not that hard.) 

He gripped his shopping basket tighter, determined not to cry in the Tesco, which was good as they ran into Eleanor and Louis upon turning the corner once again. 

“Oh, hey!” Nick said, taking the lead this time. “We were just talking about you this time.”

“Babe, we’ll be late for kickoff,” Louis complained.

“There’s time yet,” Eleanor cooed at him before turning back to Nick, “Sport thing. Football team.”

“Oh, how darling. Isn’t that darling?” Nick swatted Harry’ arm.

“Yeah, good, hope you win,” Harry offered a small smile. 

“Nick- are you gay?” Eleanor asked.

“Oh god,” Louis felt like dying. 

“Am I gay? I’m ecstatic,” Nick grinned, Louis perceived it as manically. 

“And are you two-?” Eleanor gestured between Nick and Harry.

“No. We’re not. I have tried and tried- but he loves another,” Nick sighed, leaning his head on Harry’s shoulder.

“So- I- I’ll call you?” Harry tried, desperate to get away.

“Do cause we should definitely-,” Eleanor added.

“Definitely,” Harry finished.

“We will,” Louis nodded.

“Well- we’re going this way,” Harry said steering Nick away.

“We’re going this way,” Eleanor giggled going again in the opposite direction.

“So- I found out they are not an item,” she informed Louis gleefully. 

“Yes. Very tactful. Let’s pay,” Louis said, clearly in no mod. 

His eyes met Harry’s as they stood paying three tills away. 

“Are you stalking us?” Nick asked.

Eleanor giggled. “And why would we do a thing like that?”

“We’ll be at this till- waving,” Nick said with a small wave.

“We’ll wave back,” Eleanor laughed.

“And do-,” Harry added.

“Yes,” Louis said.

“Well- we must,” Eleanor said.

“Definitely,” Harry nodded. Nick pulled Harry out of the store and it was finally over. 

~~

Louis and Eleanor were enjoying a quiet breakfast in bed over the Sunday paper. Tea and toast- the height of Louis’ culinary skills. Eleanor insisted on trying a new type of jam every time they needed to replace the old jam- while Louis- being still five at heart- stuck to his nutella.

“Can you pass me the travel section, boo?” Eleanor asked, licking jam off her finger. “I like this jam.”

Louis handed the section over wordlessly. He was swept up in the morning’s review of yesterday’s match. He had thought the penalty on number 18 hadn’t made any sense and wanted to be sure the paper agreed with him. 

“This is really good jam,” Eleanor continued with a soft moan. 

“Do you need me to leave you alone with the jam?” Louis teased. 

“Maybe,” she smiled at him. “I could make jam.” She turned her attention back to the toast, flicking casually to the second page of the travel section. 

“I’m sure you could, babe,” Louis chuckled, sliding out of bed upon finishing his article. 

“Why are you laughing?” Eleanor frowned, looking up at him. “And why are you out of bed?”

Louis looked at her thoughtfully. “I’m laughing because you could do a great many things if you quit that job of yours.”

Her frown slouched off to the side. Did Louis want her to quit her job? He had been acting so strangely lately. Especially after that dinner. “There is a rumor going around the office that Simon keeps everybody working late so he can avoid his wife,” she slid their breakfast tray over, sitting up slightly. “I don’t see the point of us all being miserable with him. He should just divorce her if he doesn’t love her.”

“Do you know that he doesn’t love her?” Louis asked, pulling on his trousers. 

“Well if he’s doing everything to avoid her- you know what they say about actions speaking louder than words,” Eleanor turned back to the paper, smiling softly at a full color photo of Belize. It was so gorgeous even in grainy newspaper print; you could feel the ocean breeze. 

“Maybe he doesn’t want to leave her- maybe he doesn’t know what he wants,” Louis said softly. He sounded like he was defending Simon- which was possibly the last thing on earth he wanted to do. 

Eleanor, surprisingly, did not look up from her paper, “He should figure it out before someone gets hurt.” She flicked to the next page. Venice. Sigh.

Louis started at her, lump in his stomach again. 

“Why are you looking at me?” Eleanor asked, smiling coyly.

“Because you’re a good person,” Louis stated simply. 

“Just wait til I make jam, then I’ll rock your world.”

~~

Harry was halfway through replacing the lunch rush’s ham and cheese croissant display when he received a phone call. 

“’ullo, Button Bakery, how can I help you?” he said in his phone voice- which he tried deliberately to make more articulate than his regular talking voice.

“Harry! Harry!” it sounded like little girls on the other end of the line. 

“Daisy? Phoebe?” he asked.

“Told you he’d remember us!” that sounded like Daisy.

“Course I do,” Harry chuckled. “What can I do for you? Is one of you getting married? Do you need another cake?”

They giggled on the phone, “Silly, Hazzah! No, no, no. We said we wanted to marry you but Lottie said she has dibs on you- but you can only buy dibs in America- so I don’t know what she means.” Phoebe said at length. Harry had no idea what the “dibs” were that the girls were talking about but that seemed irrelevant at this point.

“You aren’t covered in ice cream, are you, Harry?” Daisy followed up.

That only made it more confusing. “No,” he sighed. “’m not, to my knowledge, covered in ice cream.”

“Good. You’d be cold if you were,” Daisy said. 

Harry heard a yell in the background that sounded a lot like “GET TO THE POINT GIRLS, QUIT WASTING HARRY’S TIME.”

“Right- right,” Phoebe spoke up this time. “We were wondering if you would help us- we have to do a project on space.”

Harry furrowed his brows, although they could not see him, “Space? And you thought of me?”

They giggled again. “See? You’re funny. That’s why we need you. We learned all about space but we want fun jokes to make our class laugh. You have the best jokes, Harry!”

Harry couldn’t help but smile. “Well all right- but first let me ask you. What’s a spaceman’s favorite chocolate?”

“What? What?” The twins asked.

“A mars bar,” Harry laughed. 

~~

Louis had not been in this particular hallway in quite a few years but it had not changed a bit. It was lined with lockers and encouraging posters with kittens and positive slogans in the worst typefaces imaginable. 

Jay had invited him to come watch the twins give their oral presentation of outer space and Louis couldn’t let one more opportunity to possibly learn why Pluto was demoted from planet slip out of his fingers (because that is absolutely what nine year olds would cover in oral presentations of outer space.)

“Niall?” Louis asked confusedly as Jay approached on the arm of his best friend. “Please tell me you’re not really together.”

“Naw,” Niall chuckled. “We were just having lunch and Jay said I should come.”

Jay patted his arm affectionately, sighing and pretending to look at him dreamily. Louis rolled his eyes. 

“’m not late, am I?” Harry’s rich voice came up from behind them and Louis felt his heart in his throat. 

“Are you dating my mum then?” he followed up, trying to be snarky and on his game.

“’m sorry, what?” Harry’s face flushed. “I just- I helped the twins with their project.” 

Louis blinked rapidly at him. He hadn’t even known about this until yesterday and Harry had been helping the twins- presumably for a while on this large presentation.

“The girls are ready,” their teacher poked her head out just in the nick of time to catch the height of the awkward that had enveloped the four of them. 

The four of them were ushered in the room and sat on the back of a small set of bleachers behind other students and their parents. The lights were dimmed, and the twins flicked on their torches to begin.

“This is Orion- the only constellation who can keep his trousers up,” Daisy spoke first. And Louis faintly registered a joke about a belt and how it was actually made of stars and what stars really were made of. But mostly he was aware of Harry and his proximity as they sat beside one another on the cool metal bench. 

He was so close their hands could brush. And the clear ringing was back in his ears. He studied Harry’s profile as the baker watched his sisters intently, smiling at the silly jokes and puns that he obviously had helped with, clearly pleased. 

Louis felt his hand reach up for a stray curl to tuck back up into the quiff Harry had managed to wrangle his hair into today. His hand slipped to Harry’s cheek. Their eyes met and the gap between them closed quickly. Louis could see every single one of Harry’s eyelashes as he looked up at him through them. 

And Harry was clapping- the room was applauding. And the lights were at full brightness. And Louis’s throat felt tight.  
What the hell was that. 

After hugging his mother and Niall, Louis followed Harry out, pausing at the bottom of the short set of concrete steps.  
“You probably have to go-,” Louis started.

“Only, I don’t,” Harry smiled gently at him.

Oh. Well then-. “Oh- well it’s just I was hoping to talk to you about something- it’s just when I’m with you- I don’t know-,” Louis fumbled with his words. It frustrated him how flustered Harry made him.

“I just remembered-,” Harry cut him off, and Louis could see panic in his eyes. “I’ve got a delivery to make. Some other time, yeah?”  
But he didn’t give Louis time to respond before he was off. Louis didn’t have it in him to move. He just didn’t understand the way Harry made him feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you feel like telling me- how you feel about this- good or bad- you can find me on tumblr: mybeanieandme


	3. In The Name Of Being Honest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miniature Golf and Footie Matches.

“What do you think of this?” Louis asked, leaning away from his screen so Zayn could see the advert. He grinned- convincingly.

“That- sure is pink!” Zayn said, eyes wide behind his reading glasses. 

“Yeah,” Louis nodded, “yep.” His face fell. “It’s crap.”

“It’s not, crap, Louis. I mean it’s not our best work- but it’s really what the client wants,” Zayn strolled over the short distance between their desks in their cubicle and placed his hand on Louis’s shoulder.

Louis turned back to the computer as Zayn reached over and slid the copy slightly to the left. It was an advert for a dating service- or a matchmaker- Louis couldn’t really figure it out. The wording was vague and promised “love at first sight.”

“That’s a silly thing to promise,” Zayn said, as if reading his mind, he lightened the background tint of pink two shades. And nodded to himself. Yes. This pink pleases me. –is how Louis read the expression.

“Yeah? Don’t believe in love at first sight? That you could meet someone- or just- across a room-,” his heart beat faster in his chest, “and with one glance you could look in their eyes and see their soul?”

Zayn stopped his movements and gave Louis a sideways glance, almost smiling but letting his face drop completely. “Absolutely not.”

“No?” Louis said quickly, following up with, “me neither.”

~~

Louis found himself at the vid shop renting Love Actually for the fiftieth time. At this point he should have just bought it but he felt guilty owning such a movie. Plus, going to the shop every time gave him an excuse to check out the new action movies he and Eleanor enjoyed so much. You’d think after the first few times Liam Neeson’s family being kidnapped would get old- but it really didn’t. 

He stood in the queue behind a man renting what seemed like every movie in the store Louis hadn’t picked, and it left Louis staring at the adult film section for far too long. His hands felt itchy as he struggled with that lump in his stomach again. 

He couldn’t see much of the covers with the black-plastic covering most of the graphic bits. He supposed that was to make it “okay” that these were out where children could see them instead of in a dark room in the back. 

His eyes lingered on an attractive black man who appeared to be wearing a suit. His head was thrown back and it looked like he was moaning- so Louis guessed that at the other end he was receiving a blowjob. And based on the section within the section- the blower was definitely another man. 

Louis swallowed thickly. Was he into that? Could he be into that? It had never occurred to him to even explore that area. He’d never seen a bloke and thought “yeah. I’d like to suck him off.” He’d never so much as wanted to even kiss a guy until-. 

“Is this all?” the shop woman asked, scanning Louis’s two film choices.

“And this-,” Louis said- his hand moving before he could register what he was doing. 

The woman raised her eyebrows and smiled. “Excellent choice,” she opened the DVD case to be sure it was in there.

“It’s for- research,” Louis said quickly.

“Darn- it’s actually out.” She turned her attention to the computer.

“That’s- fine!” Louis had founded his senses once again. “I’ll just-.” He moved to take the case back from her but she held up her hand. 

“It’s do back, I’ll just call,” she picked up the telephone and rang whoever had the DVD. “Trust me, babe, you’re going to want to see it.” She winked at Louis.

To his horror his mom chose to enter the shop at that exact moment. “Louis!” she cooed at him.

“MUM,” he said loudly, trying to talk over the woman on the phone. 

“Do you have the copy of Ba-Rock Me Obama?” her voice was crystal clear.

“Barack Me Obama?” Jay asked.

“It’s for research,” the woman explained, smiling at Louis before chatting back with the person on the other end of the phone. He died completely in that moment. 

“It’s for Eleanor- she’s really into American politics,” Louis said, not looking at his mother. 

Jay, at this point had moved on anyway and was standing beside a cardboard cut-out of Chris Hemsworth. “There’s a hammer I wouldn’t mind handling,” she grinned cheekily at Louis. 

“MUM,” Louis was dead. Dead in the vid shop. 

~~

“Obama- Oh-bama,” a man moaned loudly.

“Call me, Mr. President,” the man behind him instructed between pointed grunts. 

Louis couldn’t tear his eyes away. Other than the moaning (which was horribly fake), this simply was not doing anything for him. Mostly it was horrifying. Like watching a train wreck. He never fancied himself kinky enough for anal sex- that area was exclusively exit only as far as he was concerned.

It didn’t help that these two blokes had the largest cocks Louis had ever seen. That wasn’t unusual for porn, he guessed- but somehow a cock being shoved repeatedly up an ass- a thing not meant to have cocks shoved into it- made them seem larger than say- a vagina- which Louis knew first hand was more elastic and self-lubricating. 

“Babe? Are you home?” Eleanor called from the front door. 

Louis’s blood went cold as he muted the tv and quickly tried to remove the DVD, fumbling as he went. He’d just managed to get it in its case when she rounded the corner.

“Oh, you are home!” she smiled.

“Hi!” Louis said nervously. “Simon let you get away?”

“I know, crazy,” she leaned in for a kiss, which Louis obliged. “Special two hour lunch- he’s meeting with clients from Tokyo.” 

“Shall I burn us some lunch?” Louis asked.

“Yes, please,” Eleanor nodded, sitting down on the sofa and looking at the cases. “You got some vids!” 

“Yeah- don’t bother looking I just got-,” Louis reached for them but Eleanor held them closer, reading the spines.

“Seen this one-“ really. Lou. Love Actually. Again. “Sequels are good- and,” she grinned like a cat, “this one- I haven’t seen.” She turned the case over to read the description which read simply “Brand New American President deals with foreign affairs the best way he knows how, with his rock hard cock. Starring Oreo Jones as Barack Obama.” 

Louis blanched. He knew the case did not say anything about it being a gay film but-. “W-which?”

Eleanor showed him with an eyebrow waggle.

“That- oh my god,” Louis was genuinely horrified by this whole situation. “Woman at the video store- must have given me the wrong one.”  
Eleanor’s smile never left her face. 

“I’ll just take it back-,” Louis moved to take it from her. 

“Yeah- all right- I mean- it’s porn? Right?” she said, not giving it up. “It’s degrading. It’s offensive.”

“God, yes,” and horrifying. He wanted to add. 

“Yeah- let’s watch it anyway!” Eleanor said. Louis groaned. “Come on, Lou. I mean- things have been getting a bit- slack in that department recently. I know it’s my fault- with work and-.”

“No- it’s mine,” Louis cut her off. “But- I don’t want to watch this.”

“Why?” Eleanor frowned.

“It doesn’t turn me on,” he said with his largest grin, because it didn’t. It really really didn’t. 

He waggled his eyebrows at her, kissing her cheek as he moved into the kitchen.

“Well- that makes one of us,” she sighed, slouching back into the sofa.

~~

Although they were all busy with their adult lives, Niall and Louis always made sure to keep up a tradition they had started at university. There was a carnival that always came around the last weekend of January and they always went. The first time Louis thought it was stupid because it was so bloody cold but Niall fell in love with the food (as per usual with him) and it was the one day a year (aside from Christmas and his birthday) when Liam was not allowed to make sad-puppy eyes at him for eating whatever he wanted.

“I love the smell of hot dog in the evening,” Niall said, standing in awe at the cart in front of him. He looked like a total douche bag with his sunglasses and beanie on- but it was difficult being low profile otherwise. “Smells like- hot dog.” He took his food from the vendor and started adding his favorite condiments. 

Liam smiled at him and Eleanor giggled. “You two are adorable,” she said. 

“Thanks, I know,” Niall said, talking with his mouth full.

“Oi,” Liam pinched his side. “Rude to talk with your mouth full,” he chided gently.

“Not what you said last night,” Niall grinned around another bite. Liam flushed a brilliant red that Eleanor could see even with how dark it was outside. 

“Do you two ever think about getting married?” she asked.

Liam and Niall exchanged a look that turned into shit-eating grins and then a soft gentle stare.

“Geez, get a room,” she sighed. 

“We’ve talked about it- but we’re waiting until the time is right,” Liam said, and Niall nodded around his hot dog. 

“We could just run off an’ elope,” Niall added upon swallowing his bite. “But we both want it to be perfect.” “Plus,” he paused and Liam could feel that he was about to over share. “We want to have lots of married sex on a fancy honeymoon preferably longer than the one or two days off I have been getting now.”

Eleanor giggled at Liam’s face.

“You know that one I’m sure tho,” Niall said, trying to ease Liam’s embarrassment. They were all adults after all. Sex-having type adults. 

“Yeah-,” Eleanor said slowly. “Not- so much as of late.” 

Both Niall and Liam’s eyebrows shot into their hairlines before they tamed their faces into neutral expressions. “Simon been keeping you extra long hours?” Liam asked- it was more of a suggestion as to why.

“Yeah- and,” Eleanor started, but a fan spotted Niall and was asking for a photo. “Something is just- off.” She said to no one, walking off to find Louis. 

~~

“So I rented that ‘Thor 2’,” Jay was telling Louis as Eleanor walked up.

“Thank god you’re here,” Louis said, pulling her in for a hug and kissing her forehead. Eleanor smiled at him.

“Yes- and now that both of you are here I can ask you-,” Jay paused for effect. “How are my grandchildren coming along?”

“Could you get me away from her, please?” Louis pleaded. 

“Just hinting, darling. I’m not getting any younger and I miss babies,” Jay sighed thoughtfully.

“You have the twins,” Louis said.

“They are my babies but they aren’t- babies,” Jay said. 

Niall and Liam arrived just in time to avoid delving any further into that conversation.

“You know when I am around your mother- I just remind myself- that if it wasn’t for her- I wouldn’t have you,” Eleanor smiled.

Louis smiled at her, but the expression didn’t reach his eyes.

“What’s up, baby?” El asked.

“Let’s go home,” Louis said.

~~

“Now- remember- try not to look like you’re my kids- because it puts men off- but keep your eyes peeled and if you spot anyone you think- you know,” Perrie trailed off. She had come upon Eleanor’s request and had somehow ended up watching the twins. She didn’t mind it really. They were sweet girls and they had all bonded well at the wedding. They also had a magical ability to attract and hold the attention of men (that sounded creepy…) at least- it worked with Harry. And Perrie wasn’t desperate- she wasn’t. She was just waiting for Louis to come to his senses and set her up with Zayn. Until then- she would have fun with the help of his sisters.

“Hey, girls,” and speak of the devil, there Harry was. And with a friend. He looked- no he was definitely gay. Maybe the twins could only attract gay men.

“Harry!” they squealed, wrapping their arms around his waist, hugging tightly. He laughed, hugging them both.

“Hi, Perrie,” he smiled at her, genuinely happy to see her. 

“You’ve found a friend- can I go now?” the man asked. He wasn’t dressed for the weather at all, looking more like he was going to a club than anything else. 

“Girls- this is Nick. He’s my best mate,” Harry introduced them. The twins and Perrie all waved at him. “What are you ladies doing?”

“Perrie’s on the hunt,” Daisy explained, “trying to find a man.”

“There aren’t any,” Nick assured her, “trust me. I’ve looked.” 

Perrie laughed, short and pained. “Well that’s just great. I-oof,” she was run into from behind by two young boys sharing a cotton candy. 

“Sorry, Mrs.-,” they said bashfully.

“Don’t call me Mrs.,” Perrie corrected them.

“Hello,” the boys said to the twins. 

“All right?” the boys asked.

“Brilliant,” the twins smiled. 

~~

“You’ve got boyfriends, you’ve got boyfriends,” Harry sang happily, tapping his feet on the bench of the picnic table they found to sit on. He had released Nick from his best friend obligations as he and Perrie had struck up some plan to go get drinks and find “some actual fun.” Which left Harry with the twins. They were much more his speed anyway. 

“No, not yet,” Daisy said, nudging him into her sister. The four kids had swapped their parents telephone numbers and made plans to go to the zoo later in the week. 

“I can’t wait for you to get a girlfriend, Harry,” Phoebe told him, leaning into his side. 

“You probably can- actually,” Harry started.

“You could even get a wife,” Phoebe continued. “But not Lottie.”

He smiled at this. “Listen- girls- there’s something I should probably explain to you- I do believe I will be with one person for the rest of my life- but that person will be a man.”

“We understand,” the twins nodded.

“You do?” Harry never knew where kids or their parents stood on the whole- gay thing. 

“Our best friend is Henrietta Finch-,” Daisy informed him. “And we’d much rather spend the rest of our lives with her than any boy.” 

Harry paused. “Well- there you go.”

“Doesn’t mean you’re gay or anything,” the twins said, standing up together, walking casually away. 

Harry laughed.

~~

“I’ll put the kettle on, babe,” Eleanor said, unwrapping her scarf as they reached their front door.

“I’ll have a beer instead,” Louis said, moving past her. 

“All right. Me too then I guess,” she said, moving to the fridge. 

“You guess?” Louis took the bait. 

“Well it’s just- Lou,” she pulled the bottles out, fiddling with the caps. “Did- you want to get pregnant?”

“You and my mum,” Louis sighed, rubbing his eyes with his palms. 

“Well I know we said we would wait but I think the wedding proved that my work isn’t going to get any less hectic,” Eleanor said.

“That’s extra reason not to-,” Louis started but he was drown out by Eleanor’s cell.

“Sorry- babe- one minute,” she said before answering. “Simon? Yeah- they’re in my bag one minute.” She walked off and up the stairs to their bedroom.

Louis picked up his beer and took a long pull. He did want kids. Just not yet. Not when everything was so confusing. 

Taking another sip of his beer he picked up the home telephone- and dialed Harry’s number. 

“Hullo?” Harry answered on the second ring; Louis could hear the sounds of the carnival in the background.

Louis pushed “end” quickly as Eleanor reentered the room. 

Harry started, blinking at his phone.

“Sorry- that was Simon- I’m really sorry about this but-,” Eleanor started and Louis already knew what she was going to say. Work party. Shmoozing clients. “You should still go to the game. I wouldn’t put you through my evening for all the coke in Columbia.”

Louis frowned. 

“It’ll be the usual- everyone will get pissed- I’ll get pissed,” Eleanor said, reminding herself of her beer which she picked up. “Sing Lady Gaga-.”

Their home telephone started ringing.

“Hello?” Eleanor answered.

“El- it’s Harry,” Harry started.

“Hey, Harry,” she grinned at Louis, “it’s Harry,” she told him. “What’s up?”

“Nothing- it- my phone just rang and-,” Harry tried to explain.

“Sorry- are you busy Tuesday night?” Eleanor asked, “Do you fancy escorting my husband somewhere? It’s just- I’ve got this wanky working thing I can’t get out of. It would be really great if you could look after Lou for me. Go on, say yes.”

“Then- yes?” Harry answered.

“Brilliant!” Eleanor beamed. “Lou will ring you with the details. Be safe!” 

“You- too,” Harry said. 

The call ended.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Louis frowned. “I hardly know him.”

“Yeah,” Eleanor smiled. “But he’s your- soul-mate-for-life type thing. You’ll have a blast.” Maybe getting Louis out of the house and around- friends would help? She had to hope it would help. 

“Does he even know where we’re going?” Louis asked. 

~~

“GO ON, HOUND HIM! HOUND HIS LEGS, CHOP HIM!” Louis yelled at the top of his lungs. “ON THE LEFT SIDE- No!” he sighed exasperatedly. Home field advantage his arse. 

“You know- you’re kind of shrill,” Harry eyed him with cautious amusement. 

“What?” Louis glanced at him as if he was trying to forget Harry was there.

“When you shout,” Harry continued. “You want them to hear your abuse better, you’ve got to project it.”  
Louis furrowed his brows, “teach me.” 

“Okay,” Harry laughed getting up from his seat and moving closer to Louis. “First off, tighten your stomach muscles.”

“I don’t think I’ve got any,” Louis laughed.

“Yeah, you do,” Harry said, “You really do.”  Not that I've looked- not that I've checked. His hand moved closer to Louis’s abdomen, hesitating before he just- went for it. “They’re right here.” He held Louis’s abs firmly before letting go. 

“There?” Louis asked, willing his voice not to break.

“Mmm-hmm,” Harry nodded- and Louis could feel the little curls that peeked out from beneath his Harry’s hat brush against the side of his face. “Tighten-.”

“Tighten,” Louis repeated.

“Tense them,” Harry instructed.

“They’re pretty tense,” Louis laughed. 

“Okay, next- broaden your diaphragm,” Harry told him.

“My what?” Louis asked.

“It’s here,” Harry placed his hand over Louis’s diaphragm, letting it linger there. 

“Oh-,” Louis gasped. The ringing was so loud in Louis’s ears he could barely hear what Harry said next. He wanted to close his eyes and lean into him and never move ever again. Harry was warm and smelled like chocolate mousse and just- Harry. 

“Okay, push it out against my hand, can you feel my hand?” Harry asked.

“Maybe- if you put both there-,” Louis suggested.

“Okay,” Harry smiled and laughed as if this wasn’t absolutely killing him. “Now for the big one-. Imagine the roof of your mouth is a cathedral.”

“No-,” Louis shook his head. “You’ve lost me.”

“Oh, come on,” Harry said.

“No- the muscles- the diaphragm. I’m there- but-,” Louis explained. He felt tense- knowing that he could turn and just kiss-.

“It’s a space thing,” Harry said, his mouth moving closer to Louis’s ear as the match grew louder. “All right? Your mouth is that big- that you  
have to fill it with sound. Deep from inside- filling the space- then throwing it out.” His voice got lower and lower as he spoke. 

“Like how?” Louis asked, breathlessly.

“Like this,” Harry said, removing his arms from around Louis. He cupped his hands around his mouth and bellowed, “YOU’RE A WANKER, NUMBER NINE!” 

~~

Louis was still in a fit of laughs when they left. “That was brilliant, Hazzah,” he nudged into Harry, chasing the younger man’s warmth. “Match, wasn’t all bad, was it?” 

“No,” Harry conceded. 

“All right, your turn- where do you want to go?” Louis asked.

“I don’t care where we go,” Harry told him.

“Come on, you do, Harold,” Louis pressed. “What kinds of sports to you like?”

Harry rolled his eyes, “I like golf.”

“Boom,” Louis said, “Hold that thought!” 

He grabbed Harry’s hand and ran off, leading him to the tube station. 

It was only one stop away but Harry had no idea it was there, a miniature golf course with a Disney-esque pirate theme. 

Louis insisted on paying for their round. He selected a blue ball and matching blue putter. Harry opted for pink, saying it would be easier to see in the dark. 

They were only three holes in when Louis wanted to give up completely. 

“This is hopeless,” he sighed.

“It’s not hopeless,” Harry smiled encouragingly. “You just have to work on your stroke.”

“My what?” Louis asked with wide eyes.

Harry giggled, “your stroke.” He leaned his putter against an artificial rock and crowded in behind Louis. He placed his arms around him, adjusting his hands so he was holding his putter properly. “See? Like this,” he said softly, their fingers overlapping. “You want to hit it square-,” he followed Louis with the swing, giving the ball a nice “smack.” 

They watched, breaths held, as they ball wiggled slowly down the treacherous mermaid shaped path and landed with a “thunk” into the cup on the other side. 

A smile consumed Louis’s face, he turned in Harry’s arms and hugged him tightly. “I did it!” he exclaimed. 

“Yeah you did!” Harry laughed, hugging Louis longer than he should have. His hands slid to Louis’s waist and Louis let them sit there for too long.

They broke apart.

“We should- move- on then,” Louis said quickly.

“Right-,” Harry agreed.

It was nearly midnight when they finished. 

They chatted about all the different kinds of baking chocolate and how many different kinds of chocolate cakes Harry knew how to make. Louis informed him that he would have to try every single one and was quite appalled that he hadn’t already know about all these cakes and that Harry hadn’t already started making them for him.

“This is me-,” Harry said, pausing in front of his building.

“Oh-,” Louis blinked up at him and then the building, not expecting the walk to end so quickly. Where had the time gone?

“Thank you- for this evening,” Harry started.

“Thank you,” Louis said.

“It was my birthday,” Harry told him.

“No! Today?! You should have said,” Louis bumped him in the arm. 

Harry smiled. And Louis smiled back.

“Well- I better go,” Harry could feel Louis shaking. “Good night.”

“Yeah-,” Louis leaned in, his face close to Harry’s. “Night-.” 

Harry moved to close the distance but a car horn blared and they pulled away. 

Louis was off like a shot, not turning around once until he got home. 

What had he almost done. What the fuck had he almost done. 

~~

Louis climbed silently into bed, nestling up as close to Eleanor as he could. He wondered if she could feel his guilt emanating off of him.

“Ah,” Eleanor winced. “Your feet.” She said sleepily.

“Are they cold?” Louis asked softly.

“No, stinky,” Eleanor chuckled. “yes, of course, they’re cold.”

“Come here.” She turned to face him, pulling him closer before nodding off again.

~~

“Do you fancy coming ‘round mine tonight, or are you too married?” Perrie asked as Eleanor sat down to lunch.

“Actually Louis wants to take me to dinner. Just phoned me- and wants to take me to dinner,” she scrolled through her recent calls to make  
sure it had just happened.

“That’s sweet,” Perrie offered.

“Very sweet,” Eleanor agreed.

“… Blow him off and come round mine for drinks,” Perrie said. 

“I’m sorry- Pez- I can’t,” Eleanor sighed. 

“Trouble in paradise?” Perrie asked.

“There’s just- something- off? And- I know it’s me and work- but,” she looked disheartened. 

Perrie patted her hand. “There, there, dove.”

~~

“Do- you ever fancy crossing the street?” Louis sat at his desk, casually adjusting the kerning between the two lines of byline on his latest advert job. “Shop and buy, while you fly” wasn’t fitting properly the way he wanted- and the “y” of “buy” kept touching the “l” of “fly” just when he seemed to have it perfect. 

“That depends,” Zayn responded from his end of the cubicle, voice distant as he faced his drafting table. 

“On what?” What Louis had planned on being an innocent conversation suddenly felt like an interrogation.

“On what the hell you mean.” Zayn answered and Louis could hear the familiar sound of his chair being tilted back as it swiveled around so he could look at Louis with those damn soulful brown eyes. 

“I mean- have you ever briefly considered- before you realized you didn’t- I mean- a man?” Louis asked quickly and in almost one breath.

“Do you mean have I ever considered being with a man?” Zayn clarified evenly.

“Er- yeah,” Louis felt as transparent as acetate. 

“Well- sure. Loads of times,” Zayn answered, peeking at Louis over the tops of his thin black frames. “I mean- be a lot easier, wouldn’t it? Similar plumbing and all. Liam’s easy on the eyes-“ he watched with great amusement as Louis’s eyebrows shot into his hairline “I tried a few times at university but I’m afraid it’s birds for me. I mean- they frustrate the hell out of me- but when it comes down to it- I just really love women.”

Louis tried not to let his mouth gape, willing his brain to not think about Zayn’s “university experimentation”. 

“Why do you ask?” Zayn followed up.

“Just a bet with El-,” Louis tried to recover, and it was Zayn’s turn to look disbelieving. “Trying to double my chances.”

“You guys have got a hot date tonight, right?” Zayn smiled gently, letting the subject drop.

“Yeah,” Louis replied, completely thankful. 

~~

“That was fun,” El said from her spot in the passenger seat. And it had been- fun. They’d gone to their favorite restaurant, swapped small talk and work stories over good food and a glass of wine, and then shared a silence that up until most recently had always been comfortable. 

“Yes. Fun,” Louis smiled, nodding.  
Eleanor cleared her throat, folding her hands in her lap, and then repeating the motion. Louis felt so far away across the emergency break-

“Hey!” Louis’s voice shot through the silence. “Do you remember that time I took you in the bushes?”

Eleanor let out a startled laugh that dissolved its way into a chuckle. “You never took me in the bushes. Up against a tree- maybe-.”

“Sorry- wrong girl,” Louis said, pretending to ponder. Eleanor let out a snort. “Let’s do it.”

“Pardon?!”

Eleanor found herself at a park in the dark, rubbing her upper arms for warmth. “Louis!” she called in a harsh hushed yell through the darkness. 

“Lou, this is silly! We have a flat! And a bed- hell- the sofa- Lou-“

“HA!” Louis jumped out from behind a tree, hands resting on top of her shoulders.

“LOU! You suck,” she slapped him playfully across the chest. 

“Actually, dear,” he started unbuttoning her blouse. “You- usually do the sucking- mine part is always more of a licking- slight hoovering-,” he mouthed the motions as he spoke.

“Louis Tomlinson, you did not just say you hoover my- what was that-,” she gripped his arms to still the motion of his hands.

“You’re just making things up are we doing-,” but then he heard it, a rustling from behind a nearby tree. They exchanged horrified looks and Eleanor started buttoning her blouse. 

“Oi! Come out of there before we kick the crap out of you!” Louis called, helping- but not really helping- with Eleanor’s buttons.

“Yeah-! Dammit!” Eleanor added and Louis smiled at her.

“Sorry- we’re sorry,” came a voice from behind the tree. A man emerged zipping up his pants followed by another man doing the same.  
Eleanor leaned into Louis with a giggle, hiding her face in his chest in embarrassment.

“Sorry- we didn’t want to disturb you- we were just-,” the second man gestured to the tree.

“You didn’t disturb us-,” Eleanor assured them, composing herself. “We were too-. But we’re married and- we have a flat.” She shot Louis an accusatory look.

“It must be nice to be married,” the first man said. “We’ve only just met.” He gestured to the second man.

“Yeah?” Eleanor asked, no hint of judgment in her voice, just a soft melancholy that Louis knew he put there. “Sometimes- I feel like we’ve just met too.” 

She looked straight at Louis, eyes going straight through his- he could feel them- but wouldn’t meet her gaze. 

~~

Louis rushed into the shop, ignoring the sweet smell of fresh shortbread and Harry’s broad smile. “No- you can’t- don’t be happy to see me!”

Harry’s smile faltered for a moment, confusion filling the lapse. “Okay-?”

Louis tried to stay stern but his resolve was dissolving. Harry looked even more- Harry in the bakery. Disheveled hair up in a scarf and his apron littered with chocolate stains. “I’m married. I’m married for christ’s sake. I have a wife- this lovely girl. She’s done nothing wrong-.” 

A man entered the shop, not sensing the tension. “Do you have any sugar cookies-my granddaughter is having a tea-,” he started but Harry didn’t let him finish, sliding every sugar cookie off the tray and into a box, shoving it at the man.

“Here you go- on the house,” he said, pressing him none-too-gently towards the door.

“Okay- so do you see? We can’t see each other-” Louis continued once he was gone. “Whatever is happening between us has got to stop and it’s got to stop now- do you understand?” 

Running the risk of embarrassment in front of more possible customers entering the store, Harry pulled Louis gently to the kitchen, before leaning on the counter, arms folded. “You came across town to tell me to stay away from you?” his tone was more curious than accusatory.

“It’s just when I’m around you I feel things-,” Louis moved closer to him, like Harry’s gravity was too much. “Things I shouldn’t be feeling,” he pushed a finger into Harry’s chest and completely lost it. 

Harry was warm and smelled like sugar and coconut and looked like Garamond. Louis’s hands fought his better judgment, reaching for Harry’s face and pulling him in for a kiss. 

The weight in Louis’s stomach vanished quite suddenly and the ringing tone was gone. Harry’s hands (that had made their way to his hips) were the only things keeping him attached to this mortal plane. His lips were soft and the kiss was chaste but there was something there he had never felt with Eleanor.  
Passion-? Or love-? 

No. He knew he loved Eleanor but this was a different kind of love. Louis did not have time to think about it as Harry pulled him in closer for another kiss. Chests pressed close and stepping on toes, Harry fell back against the mixing counter pulling Louis along with him. They laughed as they kissed deeper until Harry’s head tipped back and hit a cupboard. 

“Ah-,” he winced into Louis’s mouth. 

“’m sorry,” Louis kissed him again, reaching to rub the spot on Harry’s head and tug gently at his hair making the taller man shudder- and.  
Harry giggled- fucking giggled- into another barrage of brief kisses, leaning back and allowing Louis to crowd in around him again. Louis kissed him breathlessly fingers gripping his curls. 

“Harry?” Eleanor’s voice rang out like a shot and Louis’ blood went cold, he pulled away from Harry looking much like a startled horse.  
“’m in the back!” Harry called, looking at the horror in Louis’ eyes. “There’s fondant- everywhere- let me-,” his brain rushed for lies that  
weren’t there and adjusting his apron he stepped out from the back. 

“Eleanor,” he ran his fingers through his hair. “What do you want?” he asked, and not too warmly.

“To- buy some pastries,” she laughed, as if it was obvious. Why else would you go to a bakery?

“Right!” Harry found himself again and walked over to the case. 

“Well- they’re not for me- they’re for Louis,” she explained and her bravado was slipping.

Harry forced a smile and nodded. “What would you like to get?”

“Oh, you know what Louis likes,” Eleanor smiled and waving her hand casually at the case, looking at the delicious variety of frosted flower shaped cookies. 

Harry’s heart dropped into his stomach but Eleanor didn’t seem to notice.

“Chocolate cake-,” Eleanor clarified at the extraordinary pause in Harry’s movements. “Louis likes chocolate cake." She thought about it briefly, "Maybe cupcakes?”

“Right!” Harry repeated, busying himself preparing the box so the cupcakes wouldn’t squish against each other. 

“Did you enjoy football the other day?” Eleanor asked.

“It was an experience,” Harry laughed politely, unable to train his expression into something that wasn't bewilderment over the match.. 

“I was just wondering if- Louis-." She hadn't seemed to notice his expression. "Did he- has- he said anything?” Eleanor asked quietly. “About me? About- us?”

“No,” Harry said too quickly, nearly sticking his thumb straight through a cupcake. “Why?”

“Everything just seems a bit off-. I just think I’m doing something wrong is all. I mean- that’s what I think. And if he said- something- about what I’m doing- I can stop it. Or- start it- I’m hoping to take him these cupcakes and he’ll smile at me and- so we can just-,” she couldn’t articulate what it was she meant because she couldn’t figure out what was wrong. “like before. So we can just be like before.” She resolved. She looked crestfallen as Harry handed her a box of four neatly packed cupcakes. Three chocolate and one raspberry lemon for her. He knew they were her favorite and part of him hated himself. Her trusting tone wrought him to the core.

“You should ask him- you know, if something is wrong,” Harry said slowly.

Eleanor laughed, “I could never do that. It’s too scary.”

“Why?” he asked.

“Because what if something is?” the words were heavy on her tongue. 

“And now I’ve looked like an idiot- which is usual for me. And I’ve made you uncomfortable!” She chuckled self-deprecatingly. “How much do I owe you?”

“They’re on the house,” Harry said, hoping his voice didn’t betray him. 

“Thank you,” she said, with her brightest smile, eyes watery. She looked thoughtfully down at the box in her hands as if it held all the answers to the universe.

She took her leave with a small wave and Harry rushed back into the kitchen fast enough to see the backdoor slamming. 

He ran out the back surprised to see how far Louis had gotten in such a short time. 

“Lou! Wait!” he called, quickening his brisk pace.

“Harry, please!” Louis called back. “I HEARD HER. Jesus- I’m lying there- and I heard her and she’s blaming herself!” he pulled his sleeves up past his hands and dabbed at his tear ducts. 

“You can put an end to all this,” Harry told him as he caught up.

“How?” Louis asked, tears falling freely now. Harry hated how beautiful he was when he cried. 

“Tell me to go,” Harry said simply, “Tell me that’s what you want- and I will walk away. And you will never see me again.”  
Louis looked like Harry had punched him straight in the face. “Is that what you want?” he asked. 

“I want you,” Harry answered.

“Harry,” Louis bit back a sob.

“I know,” Harry said slowly.

“I can’t,” Louis sobbed.

“I know,” Harry said, pulling Louis into a hug. “We’ll be okay.” He told him, rubbing small comforting circles across his shoulders as Louis looped his arms around his neck. “Just- don’t forget me.”

“I won’t remember anything else,” Louis promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger? I have the next chapter almost finished. Should be up soon. 
> 
> tumblr: mybeanieandme


	4. I Looked Across And Fell In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick has all the best lines.

Eleanor was almost done. She could feel it, the sense of relief as she typed the last few words of this email. She had finished a five inch stack of charts, labeling everything properly, had faxed a copy of it to their sister branch in Dublin and their new partners in Tokyo and this email- was it. The confirmation that she was done. 

Simon must have sensed this as he appeared at her desk with another five-inch stack of papers and plopped it down on her desk.

“What- is that?” she asked, eyes wide and furious.

“That- is all the Yamamoto edits to the paperwork you just finished,” Simon told her calmly.

“They phoned an hour ago and said they didn’t want to change anything,” Eleanor squawked. 

“Yes, well, these are my edits into the sections regarding Yamamoto,” Simon smiled curtly. 

“Oh they are, are they?” Eleanor stood up. 

“Yes- and I expect the finish on my desk by 9AM sharp,” Simon told her. 

“You do?” she asked.

“Yes- and seeing as it is your job,” Simon started.

“Not anymore,” she cut him off. “I. Quit.” 

She shoved the stack of paper to the floor, grabbed her purse and coat, and marched right out of the office. 

~~

“I need a break up cake,” the customer informed Harry bluntly.

“Explain,” Harry stated, just as blunt.

“I don’t like my girlfriend- and I want to break up with her via the means of cake,” the customer explained. 

Harry frowned at him. Contemptuous cake was one thing. But this was ridiculous. 

“You know what?” Harry said. “Piss off.”

“Excuse me?” the man asked.

“You don’t break up with someone with a bloody cake. Get the hell out of my shop,” Harry moved around the counter and shoved the man out calling after him, “Cakes are for happy occasions you twat!”

~~ 

He closed up shop and went home almost immediately after that. 

Nick found him two hours later, in his broken-heart jumper, nursing a pint of Chunky Monkey. 

“Sweet shit in a bucket, what’s wrong with you?” Nick sat beside him, grabbing the tissue off the coffee table as he went. 

Harry let out a long sob. “It’s Lou.”

“Oh, Haz,” Nick hugged him, shoving a tissue in his face. Harry took it and blew loudly. “Tell me what happened.” He spoke softly, waiting for 

Harry to calm down enough to speak.

“He came into the shop to tell me it was o-over,” he gasped. “And then he kissed me.” He said the last bit in a quick exhale, almost sounding disbelieving. 

Nick rested his head on Harry’s shoulder. “Does he love you?”

“I don’t know,” Harry cried. “No,” he shook his head. “Yes,” he nodded slowly. “But it doesn’t matter.”

“Harry Styles,” Nick said firmly so Harry would look at him, the tears stopped momentarily as Nick spoke. “Babe, that’s all that matters.”

“But he’s- he picked her- he can’t leave her-,” Harry started crying again.

“When Ben left you- he broke your heart, yeah?” Nick said casually. 

Harry glowered at him. Let’s rub salt in that wound, thanks Nick. 

“But it mended again? Look- I don’t know Lou all that well but if he means that much- you gotta fight, babe,” Nick ran his hand through Harry’s hair, stroking his curls. 

Harry let out a weak whimper, calming slowly and looking over at Nick.

“Wait- you’re not dressed like a slag,” he caught on slowly. “Do- you have an actual date tonight?”

Nick smiled, nodding, “I’m going to eat food with a man, yes.”

“How do you feel?” Harry asked.

“Well- you know when you’re holding a hot cup of tea- and you realize you’re going to sneeze?” Nick said, “that’s how I feel.”

Harry laughed, pulling his friend in close. “’m proud of you, Grimmy.”

~~

By the time Eleanor came stumbling into the apartment Louis was practically crawling out of his skin. 

“I really need to talk to you-,” Louis started. He couldn’t remember when he resolved that he needed to tell her. They could have lived the rest of their lives without her knowing- but Harry was all he could think about and it needed to stop. He needed a clean slate if he was going to move on.

“Can’t read my- can’t read my-,” Eleanor fell into him, “hey, Lou-bear.” 

Louis sat her by the sink, giving her a glass of water. “Eight pints of water before bed- and next day you feel no pain.” She downed the glass in one pull. “You alright, Lou? Beautiful boo?”

He had not seen her this drunk in quite a while.

“I want to talk to you-,” Louis said. 

“I want to talk to you too,” she assured him, patting his face. “Just several more of these,” she said reaching for the faucet. 

“I’ll be waiting,” he said softly heading for the living room.

“Mmm-hmm,” Eleanor hummed into her glass. 

Ten minutes later she followed him out, falling into the sofa. “All right- boo. Shoot.” She laid on the sofa, rested her head on the armrest and curled up tightly.

“I wanted to talk to you because-,” Louis started, pacing back and forth between the coffee table and couch. “I have to talk to you because this thing happened- I wasn’t looking for it- it just- happened- and although- it’s over- you have a right to know-.” He turned from her and let out and uneasy sigh. “I went crazy, El. I went crazy for someone and it wasn’t you.” He was crying. “I’m sorry- so very sorry- so please believe me-,” he turned back to her. “El? No- no- no- don’t sleep,” he knelt down beside her. “I can’t say this more than once.” 

He sniffled and took her hand. “I couldn’t- wouldn’t leave you. You’re my best friend.” He reached for the blanket on the back of the sofa, draping it over her. “That was enough before- it’ll be enough again…” 

He walked out of the room, headed up to their room, turning off the light as he went. 

Eleanor turned over, throwing the blanket off, tears streaming down her face.

~~

“Perrie,” Harry greeted. He was almost finished loading the morning’s deliveries. 

“It’s you then is it?” Perrie folded her arms. 

“Is what?” Harry asked.

“El doesn’t know- she said he didn’t tell who but I figured it out,” Perrie said.

“What did she say?” Harry bit his lip. 

“Just tell me I’m wrong, Haz,” she scowled. “Tell me.”

Harry turned back to his work, saying nothing. There was nothing to say.

“You dumb prink,” she spat.

“Don’t start, Perrie!” Harry yelled.

“Don’t start?!” Perrie cried, “his flipping wife called me in the middle of the night and you wanna know how she was? She was busted!”

“You know- just go away,” Harry said, slamming his boot. 

“What was that thing you said? What was it? Never wreck another couple?” Perrie seethed. “You really stuck to that good, didn’t you?”

~~

“It’s wonderful, thank you,” Eleanor smiled down at the cookbook Louis’s mother bought her.

“There’s a lovely section on cooking with your children,” Jay smiled pointedly at Louis who wasn’t paying attention at all, looking dazed out of the window. He was sitting at the far end of the dining room table the oldest of his sisters on either side of him. As far away from Jay as he could manage, and consequently Eleanor as well.

The twins came in with matching frowns.

“What’s wrong girls?” Louis asked.

“We just got off the phone with Harry- he was supposed to take us to the museum on a date with our boyfriends,” Daisy told him. 

“But now we’re not,” Phoebe sulked.

“Oh,” Jay said “Maybe some other time?”

“Not for a while,” Phoebe said. “He’s going on a very long holiday,” Daisy added.

“He is?” Louis turned his attention to them.

“When was the last time we all went on holiday?” Jay asked thoughtfully.

“When the twins were five,” Niall said, walking out of the kitchen with a spoon full of frosting. 

“Why do you remember that?” Louis asked. 

“Because he’s my replacement husband,” Jay smiled.

Louis rolled his eyes. 

“I remember because it was the first vacation me an’ Liam ever went on,” Niall smiled at his boyfriend who came in also entered the dining room with a spoon of frosting. 

“It was after your first recording contract, right babe? You wanted us all to celebrate together so you flew us to Paris,” Liam followed up. 

“Yes ‘twas, yes I did,” Niall leaned over giving Liam a chocolatey smooch on the cheek.

“Harry never mentioned anything the other night,” Eleanor said carefully, ignoring the happy couple five feet away from her.

“No- yeah he did say something,” Louis lied.

“Will you take us to museum?” The twins asked Louis, “And can Eleanor come too?”

“Of course we can- of course she can,” Louis nodded.

“Time for cake?” Niall asked.

“Yeah, so you'll stop eating the frosting,” Jay laughed. 

Liam left to get the cake and light the candles without Niall's help (or else the cake would not make it to the table whole), starting the obligatory round of “Happy Birthday.” 

Everyone got to the second “to you” when Eleanor got up from the table. The candles were dripping wax in green in pink flecks.

“You need to blow out the candles and make a wish,” Daisy told her.

“I can’t do this,” Eleanor said softly. Louis stood up on the other end table. 

“El,” he pleaded. 

“It’s easy- all you have to do is take a breath in-,” Phoebe told her. 

“I can’t do this, Louis. I thought that I could but I can’t,” she pushed her chair back and started walking out. 

“Lou- what’s happening?” Jay asked.

“I’m going,” Eleanor said.

“But- it’s good cake!” Niall exclaimed. He knew- he had taken a bite out of it earlier and had Liam help him cover the spot with frosting…. 

“I’m not going to leave you!” Louis said, tears pricking at his eyes.

“If you respect me at all that is exactly what you will do,” Eleanor said shortly. 

“Will someone please share what’s going on?” Lottie implored.

“Why is Eleanor being sad?” Phoebe asked.

“It’s not you leaving that’s going to kill me,” Eleanor bit back her tears. “It’s you loving someone more.”

The candles were half way gone so Phoebe and Daisy took it upon themselves to blow them out. Niall snatched the cake off the table, pulling  
Liam back into the kitchen. Clearly- this was a family thing- and he would find out the details later. 

Eleanor took that as her cue to leave as well. Louis rushed after her. “No! You’re not walking away. Don’t’ walk away from me!” They were all the way out the door and half way to the car. 

“Yeah- keep saying that. Let me pretend this is my choice,” Eleanor scoffed.

“What do you mean?” Louis wanted to reach out and hold her.

“Oh come on, Lou. We both know you’d have left me in the end,” she spat.

“That’s not true!” Louis cried.

“Yes it is! YES IT IS,” Eleanor’s voice broke. She took a deep breath. “You know I want you to be happy-. More than anything I wanted to be the cause of that happiness but if I’m not then- I can’t stand in the way.” She moved closer to him, in quick precise motions, placing both hands on his face, and kissing his forehead. She turned and ran to the car. 

~~

“What- did Eleanor mean- when she said you were in love with someone else?” Jay asked cautiously. Louis was on the sofa surrounded by his mother, Niall, and Liam as the girls watched from the dining room, picking at their slices of birthday cake. 

“I am in love with someone else,” Louis answered slowly. 

“Perrie? That home wrecker- she’s desperate for-,” Jay started.

“No- Perrie’s lovely,” Louis gave his mother a harsh look. “But not her.”

“Who, then?” Niall piped up.

“Yeah, Lou, what’s her name?” Liam offered him an encouraging smile. Louis didn’t think anyone could refuse Liam and his puppy face.

“His- name- is Harry,” Louis told them, wishing the sofa would swallow him whole. He heard the sound of four forks simultaneously hitting the table. And there was also a bit of coughing which sounded like Lottie-.

“Harry?” Jay repeated. 

Niall’s face broke into his biggest and stupidest grin. “All right, switching teams, mate!” he held up his hand for a high-five, which Louis completed, half-heartedly. 

“You- mean like the twins’s Harry?” Jay clarified. 

Louis nodded slowly. “Doesn’t matter- it isn’t going to happen. Not after all this.”

“And why not?” Liam demanded, louder than Louis had ever heard him speak. He sat more at attention because of it, perhaps the mark of a god personal trainer. 

“You- heard- “vacation”,” Louis said with air quotes. He wished those air quotes could also convey the scene he and Harry had played out and the hurt he had seen in Harry’s eyes. 

“Funny thing about vacations,” Niall said, “you have to get to them first.”

Louis looked up, catching the gleam in his eye. “Can I borrow your car?”

“I’ll drive you!” Niall said, grabbing his coat and keys.

“Oi! You’re not going anywhere without me,” Jay called after them. 

Liam stood by the sofa and yelled, “Are we just- leaving the children here then?”

Oh, responsible Liam. 

He heard the doors slam and concluded that he would just- stay with the girls. 

“Should we go find Eleanor?” Lottie suggested, walking into the room.

“She did look awful sad,” Daisy added.

“Yeah,” Liam rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah.”

~~

“Take care, then,” Nick leaned in the doorway of the bakeshop. 

“Please don’t look at me like that,” Harry said. “I know this is your own personal hell- but Gemma promised she’d be here tomorrow to take over for you.”

“You just had to get out right away,” Nick sighed.

Harry shoved his last bag in the back of the taxi, shoulders slumping as his brain reeled. 

“Hey, Haz,” Nick reached out for a hug. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Yeah- I did. But- truth be told I’d do it again,” He said, running his fingers through his hair. 

He slid in the back of the cab and watched Nick wave until he was out of sight. 

~~

They found her on the roof of their apartment looking out sadly at the city below. 

“We were thinking up jokes to cheer you up on the way over-,” Daisy said, walking over to her, “but Liam isn’t very funny.”

“So we brought you some candy- since you didn’t get to eat your birthday cake,” Phoebe held up a bag of pick-and-mix. 

“We made a good wish for you,” Daisy told her. 

They stood beside her as she started to cry. “I’m sorry, girls. I’m just trying to do the right thing and now I think I should have not,” tears streaked her face. “Because if he’d stayed with me out of guilt- that would have been fine- I mean wouldn’t it?”

“Please, don’t cry, El,” Daisy tugged at her sleeve. 

“Our brother is an arse,” Phoebe told her. “Lottie and Licite’ve been saying it for forever. I never knew what they meant.”

“Now he’s made you cry. Our new big sister cry,” Daisy frowned. 

Eleanor cried harder at that. “I’m not going to be your sister anymore,” she sobbed. 

The little girls frowned up at her. “You’ll always be our sister, El.”

“You gave us cupcakes,” Daisy stated.

“Cupcakes are for life,” Phoebe finished. 

~~

“Hurry- please, Niall- left here,” Louis directed from the passenger seat.

“And you’re sure- you’re gay- I mean you can’t have known him that long- you haven’t even done- anything-. Wait, don’t answer. I don’t want to know,” Jay rambled.

“Straight on, then?” Niall continued. 

“Yes,” Louis grinned at him. 

“What about grandchildren?” Jay asked.

“You can always adopt,” Niall suggested. 

“Where did you two meet anyway?” Jay asked.

“My wedding,” Louis told her.

“How can you be so sure?” 

“I knew after three seconds,” Louis said firmly. He unbuckled his seat belt as they approached the shop. He threw open his door and bolted for the front.

But Harry wasn’t inside. Papyrus font.

“Oh,” Nick said curtly. “It’s you.”

“Where’s Harry?” Louis asked.

“Getting far away from you and your hetero-mama-drama,” Nick shook his head.

“I left her,” Louis informed him. “Or- she left me.”

Nick smiled at him, the first genuine smile he had seen from the man. “You’re free then?”

Louis nodded.

“And you love Harry?”

Louis nodded more vigorously. 

“Well let’s go then,” Nick said, throwing off the dreadful apron he had put on that morning and following Louis out of the shop and into Niall's car. Honestly, the things he did for his best friend. Then again he was leaving the shop unattended. Oh, fuck it. It was for love. 

~~

“And what will you be wearing?” the cab driver asked into his head piece, “Oh, yeah. I like that.” It had been like this for the past ten minutes. Broken-hearted Harry desperately did not want to hear his cabbie have phone sex. Any version of Harry, really, did not want to hear his cabbie have phone sex. 

“Excuse me- I think there is a bit of a jam up ahead,” Harry tried to tell him.

“I’m talking here, do you mind?” the cabbie snapped back.

Harry folded his arms and rested back against the seat, pouting, as they turned into a four-lane traffic jam. 

~~

“You could turn left up here,” Jay offered, “it’s generally quicker.” Niall took her suggestion.

Louis beamed at his mother, it was the first useful thing she had offered the whole car ride, once she had exhausted her inane questioning of Louis and Harry’s history.

Unfortunately it turned them directly into traffic. “Three cheers for my mum, everyone,” Louis sighed, genuinely heart broken. 

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Harry.

~~

Harry pulled out his phone and frowned. Talking to Louis seemed even less appealing than listening to cabbie-phone-sex. 

“Hullo?” he answered.

“Harry, it’s me- listen.” Louis started. “We have to talk- everything’s changed.”

“There’s nothing to say. You can’t do it,” Harry said, quicker than he had every said anything in his life. “Bye.” Louis heard a jack hammering in the background and a faint melody that sounded like “Happy Together” before the line dropped. 

~~

“How did that go then?” Jay asked as Louis looked disbelieving at his phone. 

“He’ll be back,” Nick told him. “He’ll be back soon- and then you can-.”

“It’s over,” Louis concluded, a bit dramatically.

“Shite,” Niall said, feeling forgotten in the driver’s seat.

“I think about you day and niiiight, it’s only riiiiight,” a biker flew past the window going opposite the traffic.  
Louis’s eyes went wide. “That singing-!” He scrambled out of the car, using the window as a foot hole and hoisting himself onto the roof. 

“Yeah, thanks, mate,” Niall glared at him. 

“Harry!” Louis called. “Haaaarry!”

“Oh, my god,” Jay slouched in her seat.

“That’s your son,” Niall grinned at her. Cheeky bastard.

“Harry, where are you?!”

“This is really embarrassing and I’m not even his mother,” Nick added.

“Harry! Harry, please!” Louis called. 

He was drawing quite the crowd. People started poking their heads out of their cars. Camera phones out and ready, recording the crazy man on the expensive SUV. 

Louis closed his eyes, placed his hands on his diaphragm and opened his mouth. “YOU’RE A WANKER, NUMBER NINE.” He bellowed. 

You could hear a pin drop- or you could have possibly heard one if not for the jack hammering. 

Louis frowned as nothing moved. He had been wrong. Harry wasn’t near by- and now he’d looked like an idiot in front of everyone. 

A cab door opened fifteen cars ahead. Harry stepped out. 

“Harry! I can do this!” Louis called from his spot on the car. “I CAN DO THIS!”

He could see Harry’s dimpled grin and hopped off the car to run to him. 

Louis ran into his arms at full speed, crashing into him, “Oops!” He laughed, as Harry caught him and their knees bumped. 

“Hi,” Harry smiled broadly before kissing Louis deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's- it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> I'm working on more parts to this to put in the series. I want to finish Eleanor's storyline as well as the Niam and Zerrie (or lack thereof) parts.
> 
> Also I wanted to write some smut so- look out for those?
> 
> And do go watch the movie if you haven't seen it- it is full of the best lines a movie could ever offer and not all of them made it into this.


End file.
